Yin Yang
by BrieZee
Summary: At the final battle with Naraku, the jewel decides its tired of being treated like and yoyo and takes mattters into its own hands, causing the biggest change of Kagome's life. IYYYH, all chapters now edited and revised.
1. Epilogue & Chp 1 New Acquaintances

Revised 11/6/08

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except for characters not recognized and the plot and happenings.

* * *

****

Epilogue:

* * *

"Oh no! I'm out of arrows!" Kagome cried as she let her last arrow fly.

"It's okay Kagome! I'll protect you!" Shippo cried as he jumped in front of her, shooting his foxfire out at approaching demons, which didn't so much as kill them, than just warded them off.

As Kagome watched on helplessly as each of her friends fought their own battles, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

It was all her fault everyone was here fighting now. If she hadn't have shattered the jewel, then Sango's family wouldn't have been slaughtered for the piece that they had. If she hadn't have shattered the jewel then Kouga wouldn't be revenging the death of his comrades. If she hadn't have shattered the jewel then Inuyasha would have just gone ahead and wished to be full demon and killed Naraku long ago. But _if_ wasn't possible. The jewel _had_ been shattered, Sango's family and Kouga's pack _had_ been slaughtered, and Naraku _was _alive. And it was all her fault. They were all here because of her, and she wasn't even helping during the fight. What was she doing? Hiding behind a kitsune pup.

As her gaze swept over the battle field she was once again confused at the sight of Sesshomaru. She still didn't know why the Western Lord was there, but she figured it had something to do with Naraku because he had never shown any interest in the jewel. She had feared he had shown up at the wrong time to pick a fight with Inuyasha, but under the circumstances, she could detect no sibling rivalry.

She watched as the two brothers fought together against Naraku and his puppets. There seemed to be a synchronized feel to their movement. They look as if they had been fighting together, back-to-back, as brothers, for all their lives. Grim though the situation was, the temporary scene brought a smile to her face.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. The iniquity shine of the Shikon no Tama, whole once again. She didn't question how it had gotten out of Naraku's clutches, she just assumed one of the brothers had knocked, or cut, it out of his grasp and it had rolled out into the middle of the fight.

"At least I can do something useful." Kagome said aloud.

"Huh? What did you say Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!" Shippo yelled. But it was too late Kagome had run out into the interior of the battle.

"Watch my back Shippo!" Kagome yelled back as she dodged and jumped over youkai.

On approaching the jewel she reached her hand out to grab it, but as soon as she grasped the jewel in her hands, so did another. To her credit, she didn't release the jewel in her surprise. She tried to pull the jewel free of the other's grip, but her pull made the other's grip tighten and pull it in their direction. The other person had height and strength on her, and so when they pulled, they pulled her and the jewel into air.

Looking up into the eyes of her rival she let out a gasp of fear. The other person holding the jewel, snarling in front of her in all his gorgeous, yet extremely evil glory, was Naraku. In the background, she could the see the brothers fighting seven of Naraku's baboon-pelted puppets. The one in front of her had no pelt, and was real.

"Release me and the jewel wench." He said through clenched teeth.

It wasn't until the words had left his mouth that she realized that their hands were interlaced and the jewel was resting in between their palms. Fearing the consequences Kagome nevertheless shook her head no.

Eyes narrowing, Naraku smirked. "Very well then." he said squeezing her hand tightly, and making his claws digging into the back of her hand. Yet that wasn't what made her scream in agony. It was the wave of dark, tainted energy from the jewel that surrounded her.

Her scream of pain brought everyone's attention away from their own battles to the one that was going on in the middle of the battlefield. They all watched on with wide eyes as Kagome was engulfed in the dark energy of the jewel and was forced down to her knees.

"KAGOME!" numerous voices yelled out. The numerous voices of her friends, all except for three.

"Just give up you weak little girl. You're no match for anyone least of all, me. Give in to the power of the jewel, let it consume you" Naraku sneered down to her.

"...no." she growled out through the pain. With a newfound strength, she tightened her grip so that it matched his own. She brought her other arm up so that it was level with the other, and suspecting her to use her miko, Naraku interlaced his other hand with her free one. Grunting against the pain, Kagome pulled herself up to her feet.

"What are you doing girl? Are you trying to beat me? Well go ahead and see if you can kill me?" Naraku yelled at her with crazed look on his face as he made even more dark energy swarm over her.

The tainted energy almost bowled her over it was so strong, but she kept her ground. Grunting against the strain, she began to purify the Shikon no Tama, and to her satisfaction, she saw the good energy of the jewel engulf Naraku, just as the dark was engulfing her.

His scream of pain brought a smile to her face and gave her the strength she needed to put in more power. Unfortunately, Naraku also put extra power into the dark energy as she put in the light. It came to a stalemate. The energy combined in between them, forming a red glow that blasted the two combatants away from the jewel. They each landed on their backs a few feet away from the jewel.

In the aftermath of the blast the battlefield grew silent. As she regained her sense Kagome thought it was because they waited to see which of them had survived, but as she opening her eyes she too stopped her moaning and grew silent. All eyes were on the Shikon No Tama which still floated in place, flashing from red, to purple, to pink spontaneously.

The light show was sporadic and extensive and seemed to carry on for hours. Each color fought for dominance, sometime maintaing control of the whole jewel or just half for a few moments before the other colors pushed it away. As time went, the colors lasted longer until the jewel finally settled on...black.

All was silent as everyone waited with abated breath, waiting for something to happen.

Then a small vortex of wind began to form around the now black jewel. It was only a light wind, but the way it pulled at their hair and clothing made its intent clear.

No one knew what it meant or what was about to happen. They just knew that they should stay away from it. And they tried their hardest to get away. Everyone got up and began to run. As if sensing their retreat, the jewel made the vortex bigger, stronger, and faster, slowing them down in the process of running.

Fighting the force of the wind, Miroku managed to grab hold of a steady tree, and knowing she was right behind him, grabbed Sango with Kirara and pulled her up into his arms. Inuyasha planted the Tetsuaiga into the ground to make his foundation. Shippo and Kikyo, those closest to him came under his protection. Sesshoumaru and Kouga simply leaped out of the winds influence. Kagome and Naraku, closest to the jewel and farthest from others, had to fend for themselves.

As she began wrapping her arms around a sturdy boulder, Kagome was booted from her post by Naraku as he scrambled to gain it's safety. With no anchor, Kagome began sliding towards the vortex. Desperate for any hold, she grabbed hold of a tree branch as she passed. As they all anchored themselves the jewels continued to suck the weaker and unfortunate ones into its maw where they appeared to disintegrate and dissolve into the jewel.

The first things to become sucked into the jewel were the lesser demons around and then Kagura and Kanna. Fear gripped Kagome's heart in a vice iron grip, yet when Naraku's boulder uprooted and sent him toward the lethal wormhole, the laugh that escaped her was manic. It wasn't until she head her name did she register that her branch was breaking, and when it finally snapped she screamed. As she fell prey to the jewel, it reacted as if it had finally gotten what it was after, for as soon as the last two were in, the vortex disappeared, and the black jewel lay down innocently in the grass.

~______~

* * *

__

White.

White.

Endless white.

That's what Kagome saw when she awoke. Yet when she came to awareness, she wasn't sure if she woke up or had blinked, because when she opened her eyes she found herself pacing in a half circle.

Opposite her, also pacing in the half circle was Naraku. His head was down and he seemed to be thinking.

"The jewel has told many things miko. Many strange things…that concerns us both." Naraku spoke up, never looking up at Kagome, as they continued to pace.

"Is that where we are? Inside the jewel?" Kagome asked her voice flat and dull.

"Yes miko. We are inside the Shikon no Tama." He answered, now looking at her and waving his arms around for implication. "And it has told me things. Not everything, just some things. That concerns us both. Do you hear the voices Kagome? What are they telling you?" he asked, watching her with interest as they continued to pace.

Diverting her gaze from Naraku, Kagome concentrated on hearing. There wasn't anything to hear at first. Then it started. It was a soft whispering, but she heard it as clear as if someone was whispering in her ear. There were lots of voices, both male and female. And they told her things. Strange things indeed. Involving her and Naraku. The voices told her things, not everything she realized, but some things. Were they the same things Naraku heard? Who knew? But she was going to find out.

Looking back up at the pacing Naraku, she replied, "Yes. The jewel has told me things. Are they the same things you've heard, I do not know?"

"What, prêt ail, have you been told?" he asked, neither of them taking their eyes off each other, or ceasing their pacing.

"We are manifestations of..." Kagome started.

"...good and evil. You're pure good..." Naraku stated.

"...you're pure evil. The day you were created..."

"...you were born. The jewel has both..."

"...an equal amount of good and evil within it..."

"...this is why it allows me to..."

"...taint it. And me to purify it..."

"...and with the constant purifying and tainting..."

"...the jewel has become unbalanced..."

"...and with no one to stabilize it..."

"...the jewel has..."

"...taken this into its own hands by..."

"...bringing us into itself so..."

"...it can fuse us together and become a balanced being, but..."

"...the question is who will have control over the new body?" Kagome finished and they both stopped their pacing to look at each other square in the eye.

"Don't get your hopes up girl. You'll be the one locked up in the back of my mind." He said giving her a fangy grin.

"Yeah right. I just hope you enjoy being female." She smirked at him.

They stared at each other until a little black light appeared in front of the two.

"It's time girl. I hope you like the dark." Naraku said as he stepped towards the light.

"In your dreams you idjamamit." Kagome told him, as she too went towards the light. And without warning, they were hurtled at each other.

~_____~

* * *

**__**

Chp.1 New Acquaintances

Yusuke Urameshi, a young lad of 18, who had just had the rejection and breakup cycle act itself out in his head in under 30 seconds, walked into the small café of Burger house. Sitting down into a booth, he picked up the menu.

"Excuse me?" a soft feminine spoke up a few seconds later.

Looking up Yusuke saw a girl around his age standing by his table with a note pad in hand. She had long curly black hair which she had some pinned into ponytail and let the rest cascade down her back. She had on a waitress's uniform with the skirt-hiked way up and he saw that she had a pretty face with burgundy eyes.

"Hi I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order." She asked him in a pleasant to the ears voice.

"Um...yeah." he said shaking his head and throwing the menu down. "I'll have a cheeseburger and some tator-tots, with a root beer and hurry up with that order I'm starving here!" He snapped at her, turning his gaze to look out the window, ignoring the sneer she gave him before leaving to deliver the order.

With her back turned, Yusuke turned to look at her. Tilting his head to the side to get a better…view, he gave a look of approval. _'Not bad. Not bad at all. Must remember to give waitress extra tip.'_ he thought before turning his head to gaze out the window again. He sat in blessed silence doing what he enjoyed more than fight, thinking about nothing with a blank stare. The silence lasted only a short while.

"Hey Urameshi, you still moping?" Kuabawra asked loudly as he came into the café a sat down across from him.

"I'm not moping!" Yusuke snapped back at it him. "Yo, waitress can we get some service here, and where's my food?"

"I'll be there in a sec." Kagome said as she passed there table balancing three plates of food perfectly balanced.

"Hello Yusuke, Kuabawra. Is he still moping?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei both arrived. Kurama sitting beside Kuabawra, while Hiei sat next to

Yusuke.

"No!" "Yes!" both Yusuke and Kuabawra said in unison.

Kurama shook his head in agreement at the latter.

Narrowing his eyes at his friends Yusuke yelled for the waitress again. "YO WAITRESS, WE NEED SOME SERVICE! AND WHERE'S MY FOOD? HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Hey Kurama, how did you get Hiei to come here with you?" he asked curiously.

"I promised to buy him some ice cream," he said simply.

"A lot of ice cream." Hiei put in.

Coming to stand in front of their table Kagome grabbed the front of Yusuke's jacket, and hoisted him across the table, her eyes flashing from red to brown, angrily.

"LISTEN HERE YOU PUNK, IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED I AM THE ONLY WAITRESS HERE TODAY! AND I DON'T NEED SOME LITTLE BASTARD LIKE YOU YELLING AND DEMANDING THINGS FROM ME! I AM ONLY ONE PERSON I CAN'T BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONE TIME! AND I AM THIS CLOSE FROM BEING PISSED THE FUCK OFF! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD BOY AND SIT THERE AND WAIT?" and with that said Kagome threw Yusuke back across the table.

By now, the whole café was staring with wide eyes at Kagome and Yusuke. Yusuke was too shocked to move or make a comment, and Kagome stood as still as a statue, with her eyes closed and breathing heavily trying to calm herself.

A few minutes later the cook, a big balding man, came and drug Kagome into the back.

With Kagome gone, they all looked at Yusuke, who just stared at the spot Kagome had stood, with his mouth wide open and his eye twitching.

His mouth moved, but all they could hear was one single word. "...scary..."

~_____~

* * *

"Hi I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Here is your order." Kagome, now calmed and cheerful again, said as she arrived with their food. "I believe it was the fish sandwich for you," she said setting the sandwich in front of Kuabawra.

"The onion rings for you." She said placing it in front of Kurama.

"And the super colossal ice cream mountain for you." She said placing a huge bowl of ice cream in front of Hiei.

"Now if you need me I'll be in the back."

Yusuke, who had been silently fuming, spoke up when he saw Kagome walk off. "Hey where's my food!"

He got his answer when a plate of food and a drink came flying at him. "Thanks." He mumbled picking up his scattered food.

~_______~

* * *

"One two three go! My baby don't mess around, Because she loves me so, And this I know fo shooo...Uh. But does she really wanna, But can't stand to see me, Walk ou the dooor..." Kagome in as good as a mood as always, was singing at the top of her lungs from atop the wall she had been walking on, as she went to her new college.

She often found herself doing strange things like this a lot. Climbing walls, climbing trees, jumping from tree to tree (rather badly), and just being adventurous. She loved being outside in nature, just absolutely loved it. That's why she was going to college to be an archeologist, so she could travel and see the world.

Kagome had just moved to this town a few months ago. She had been staying with her Uncle Enma all her life, every since her mother, brother, and grandpa died when she was only three. She couldn't remember much about them, and sadly, she liked it better that way. Meant she couldn't really miss them that much.

She had transferred to a college away from home so she could get used to living on her own. So far, she had gotten herself an apartment, and a job. Her apartment wasn't that furnished, and her job wasn't very beneficial on the money department. But, she believed, that wasn't going to be a big problem.

**__**

Flashback

She didn't know why at first, but when she went to the bathroom to...well she went to the bathroom. Seeing her skirt hiked up high in the mirror, she quickly fixed it. But as she went back to work, her tips began to drop again. It took a while before she realized why. Going back into the bathroom, Kagome pulled her skirt back up, (but not too far up.) and finished off her day with big tips.

Jerks paid good.

**__**

End Flashback

And another reason she didn't believe money would be a problem was this.

**__**

Flashback

She had been bent over wiping up a table when a group of boys, who had already eaten, passed by her. One of them seeing her had pinched her on the behind as he passed.

Jumping up straight, Kagome turned around to see the boys leaving, all snickering at their friends' antics. Her eyes flashing from red to brown. Kagome stomped up behind the one who had pinched her, and kicked him in the back of the knee.

As he dropped to the ground, she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"What is your problem? Do you think I enjoy having guys pinch me on my ass? WELL I DON'T! AND JUST FOR THAT YOU OWE ME TWENTY-DOLLARS! A MATTER OF FACT, FROM NOW ON, ALL PICNHCES, SLAPS, SQUEEZES, OR PUTTING ANY TYPE OF PRESSURE ON MY BUTT IS A TWENTY-DOLLAR FINE! I'M FED UP, SO PAY UP!" Kagome yelled taking the boy's money, before letting him go.

And as he got himself up, Kagome collected twenty dollars from all five of his friends too before they left the burger house in a rush.

**__**

End Flashback

Today Kagome wore a black mini skirt with suspenders, a tight red shirt, black stockings, black ankle boots, and a pair of black shades to hide her abnormal eyes. She liked her eyes and all, but other people found it disturbing and frightening that she had scarlet red eyes.

"Don't try to fight the feelin', because the thought alone is killing me right nooww... Uh. Thank god for mom and dad, For sticking through together ,'Cause we don't know hooowww...UH! Heeeeey yAHHHHH!" loosing her footing Kagome fell off the wall. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact as her body hit the cement. But it never came. Instead, she felt herself fall into a pair of strong hands.

Peeping one eye open she saw the face of her rescuer. It was Yusuke, and his crew.

"Well if it isn't the pain in the ass punk from the Burger House.," she said staring straight into his big, brown, bushy browed eyes.

"Well if it isn't the piece of ass waitress," he replied, oblivious of the staring.

"Fucking idjamamit." She muttered under her breathe as she turned her head away from him.

"What did you call me?"

"Put me down you moron."

"As you wish."

If Kagome had been facing him, she would have seen the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oomph!" was the only sound Kagome made as she fell onto the hard concrete. _'Ow I think he bruised my butt.' _She thought as she fought back her tears of pain.

"Yusuke! Was that really necessary?" a smooth masculine voice scolded.

"Well she deserved it. She called me something I didn't recognize." Yusuke retorted, his voice filled with humor.

"But did you have to drop her?"

"You heard her Kurama, she told me to put her down."

The guy Kurama, she guessed, ignored him as he went to help her up.

"I'm sorry miss..."

"Higurashi." She answered sniffling despite herself trying to holding it in.

"Higurashi. My friend here can sometimes be a little overzealous. My name is Kurama by the way," he told her in a voice so charming it made her want to slap him. She didn't know why, but men who talked with this much charm, made her think of someone trying to grope you.

"My name is Kagome." she replied reaching a hand out for him to shake it.

"A pleasure. And if you allow me to introduce the fellows behind me the tall red headed fellow is Kuabawra, the short, black headed, scowling one is Hiei, and Yusuke you've already met."

Indicating a nod to each as they were called, she scowled at Yusuke, and stormed up to him.

"So, you're name's Yusuke huh?" she said raising an eyebrow at him from behind her sunglasses.

"Yeah! Got a problem with it?" he snapped getting in her face.

Not answering him, she gave him a once over from head to toe, and from toe to head. Looking him back in the eye, she sucked her teeth, and then turned her back on him; deliberately making her long, curly, black hair hit him in the face.

Smiling she gave each boy a slight bow. "It was a pleasure meeting you three, and it's a pleasure leaving you, Yusuke." spinning on her heel she began to walk away, but as she passed Yusuke, he pulled her back by her hair and took her glasses.

"What's with the glasses lit bit," he asked as he put her glasses on.

"LIT BIT!" she said in indignation. She may be short, but she didn't need anyone to rub it in. "Give me back my glasses, ass!" she yelled as she hopped to reach them.

"What, these glasses? Well here you go, you can have them as soon as you get them." Yusuke said as he held the glasses far out her reach.

"Don't underestimate her Yusuke. Big things come in small packages, you should know." Surprisingly Hiei said from his position against the wall.

No one said anything as they stared at Hiei. Kagome was the first to recover as an evil grin flashed across her face, and her eyes sparkled their ruby red.

Getting into a ready position, Kagome whistled for everyone's attention, and as soon as Yusuke turned around she did a roundhouse kick to his face, effectively knocking him on his back.

Stepping over him, she grabbed her glasses, and took off screaming as he made a grab for her.

"No Yusuke, I cannot allow you to hurt a girl!" Kuabawra yelled struggling to hold Yusuke back.

"Let me go Kuabawra, I won't hurt her too bad. Just enough to bruise."

~_____~

* * *

It went on and on like this for months. They saw each other, she'd make him mad, they argue, she hurts him, she runs away like a chicken with its head cut off. Or. They saw each other, he'd makes her mad, they argue, she hurts him, she runs away like a jackrabbit with a fox on its tail.

As the water from the shower beat down on her back, she pondered things in her life. Like Yusuke and his gang. They made her extremely confused. They all seemed familiar to her, even if she didn't spend much time with them.

Like Yusuke for example. She felt a complete and utter hatred for him, yet deep down, she considered him somewhat of a friend. He was loud, rude, obnoxious, and mean. And that was the reason she felt a type of friendship for him, and that was what made him seem familiar. It was like a second nature for her to start an argument with him, it was the delight of her day, but all the reasons she liked him, were also the same reasons she hated him. It left her terribly confused.

Hiei. Well, she loved the short, quiet, scowling little guy. He never said anything to her, but she just has urges to hug and cuddle him. Even though he looked as if he wanted to kill her, she couldn't help but glomp him. She didn't know why but she just felt an invisible one-sided brother sister bond with him. Dub the name Brother Hiei, which she had become accustom to calling him.

Turning off the water, Kagome stepped out of the shower. Putting a robe on, she stood in front of the sink. Grabbing a towel, she began ruffling her naturally curly black hair into it. Throwing the now wet towel down, Kagome wiped at the steam-covered mirror. Observing her features, Kagome sighed. She looked normal enough, but sometimes she didn't feel it. Like there was something missing in her life, but she had no idea what could be missing. Sighing again, she gave her eyes a look before heading for the bathroom door.

Stepping out into the hall, goose bumps began to run up her skin, as the cool air of the apartment hit her. Walking through the quiet apartment, she entered her room. Her room, like the rest of her house, was scarcely furnished. It just had a full sized bed, two dressers, a rug, and a closet.

Going over to her closet, she rummaged through it for some clothes. She no longer wore skirts, because Yusuke had a sort of fetish when it came to skirts. Always lifting up her skirt, and saying something stupid like..._'Nice skirt. Isn't this skirt too short? What are you hiding under there. What is with you and these short skirts? You leave no room for the imagination. Nice legs Lit Bit...to bad there short. Skirt. Skirt. Skirt. Skirt this. Skirt that...'_ he was obviously obsessed, so she no longer wore skirts.

Pulling out a pair of faded black low rider jeans, and a white belly shirt that read: **I kiss and Tell and tell, and tell...**

Going over to her dresser, she opened the draw and pulled out the necessities. After laying all her clothes on her bed, she went over to her portable radio, and put in the Eamon CD.

As the music started to play, she dropped her robe and dressed in her clothes as she listened to the music. Putting on her shirt, Kagome ran over to her mirrored dresser. Steady singing to the music, she plugged in her blow dryer, and began to dry her damp hair. Catching another glimpse of herself in the mirror, she began to think about her abnormal eyes, as the dryer slightly drowned out the music. She liked her eyes well enough. In fact, she loved her eyes, but other people didn't. They thought her freakish for having red eyes. And if that wasn't enough, they had the tendency to change from red to brown on occasion. But her spirits were high, and she didn't let petty things like that, bring her down.

As the music faded away and Kagome put away her blow dryer, her mind slipped away to her 'friends' again. Grabbing her backpack, she stuffed a few things inside it, grabbed her keys to the apartment, and headed outside.

Kurama. Kurama was a real strange one to her. He was like two people in one. He was like a big brother who you could confide in and he was also this smooth talking charmer with a hiden agenda. He was like double edged axe and that made her cautious of him. She liked Kurama a lot, but he just had this sneaky nature that just seemed to want to get out.

Kuabawra. Well, there wasn't much too say about Kuabawra except he was stupid but sweet. He said some things that got him hurt a lot, he was a bit on the slow side, but he also did things that made you saw Awwww, and give him a peck on the cheek, or a pat on the head.

Kagome was now scrolling down the sidewalk admiring the day. Today was her day off, and she was going to enjoy it, which meant try to avoid Yusuke at all costs, or either find Yusuke and hang off of Hiei all day. Where have they been anyway? It's been almost a month since she'd last seen them. They always did that to her; they'd disappear for a while, and then just appear out of the blue like they've never been gone.

Kagome was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the group of people walking towards her. But, she did notice them when she ran into something. Something broad and hard. Something broad and hard that grabbed her by the arms to keep her from falling. Seeing who it was that had caught her. Kagome scowled and jerked herself free of his grip.

"Did you miss me?" Yusuke Urameshi asked grinning a wide cheesy grin.

"I missed you like I miss a pain in the ass, you pain in the ass." She retorted as she rolled her eyes a him.

His smile never wavering Yusuke glanced at her lower half then back at her face. "What, no skirt?" he asked in a serious tone. Only to get punched in the face.

__

'She must be working out, cause her punches are getting stronger. Hey where'd she go?'

Looking around he finally found her. She was busy glomping Hiei.

"Brother Hiei I missed you!" she squealed in delight giving Hiei a peck on the cheek.

"What you miss him, but not me. What's up with that? He doesn't even like you. He doesn't like anyone."

"It seems she has taken a liking to Hiei, as seems he has taken a slight fondness of her." Kurama stated as he came to stand by Yusuke, an amused look upon his face.

"Please refrain from touching me girl." Hiei growled out, and irritated look upon his face.

"You call that a fondness for?"

"Whatever." Kagome said happily releasing Hiei from her grip, but not before kissing him on the cheek again. "Well, I guess I'll be going now.

Bye Hiei, Kurama, Kuabawra, idjamamit. I'll see you guys later."

"What is that? Quit calling me that."

"Good-bye Kagome."

"Hn."

"She's just as happy as Botan."

"What is an idjamamit?"

"It's you?" they all said together.

Yusuke thought to himself, as he regained a straight vision.  
A few days after the pulling-up-of-the-skirt act, the male customers began to get a little fresh.  
  
It was Kagome's second week of working at the Burger House. So far, she had been getting good tips. Mainly from the guys, and she knew why, and wasn't a bit ashamed of it. You see she had gotten her skirt pulled up to high one day by accident. It started off the same, but then she noticed that her tips were steadily getting bigger and bigger.  
  
'How could she do this to me? Goes to college and falls in love with some stupid prat name Hojo? What kind of name is Hojo anyway? Doesn't she know we were supposed to get married? Good thing I'm too shallow to really care. Man, I'm hungry. How much money do I have? Hope it's enough to get a burger and some fries? Hey look there's a burger joint right there. How long has it been there?' 


	2. Chp 2 The Puu enters the picture

* * *

**Chp. 2 The Puu Enters the Picture.**

* * *

Her palms were sweaty. Her knees were weak. Her arms were heavy. There wasn't vomit on her sweater, but she was still pretty nervous.

She was scared for her life. She had made a mistake. And she was paying for it every time that clock ticked, paid for it every time the clock tocked. Time was running out, and school would soon be over. And **_he_** would be waiting. Waiting for **_her_**. And she knew it.

The seconds flew by slowly. She couldn't pay attention to her professor. She was too nervous, too scared.

It was at times like this, that she needed something small and cuddly to cuddle and adore with love, something to get her mind off her impending doom.

Biting her lip, she tried to concentrate on her studies, but it was useless. She'd just have to get notes from someone else.

_tick_

_tock_

_tick _

_tock_ went the clock on the wall. Looking up at it, she cringed. The bell would ring in less than a minute, and then she would be dead.

She began to pack. _'Maybe if I run all the way home, take shortcuts, and jump fences, maybe, just maybe I won't run into him.' _

_'Or maybe he'll just be waiting outside the door for you.'_ A voice in the back of her head said.

She gulped. Because everyone knows that, that voice in the back of your head is always right.

_BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG _went the bell.

Grabbing her bag, she headed for the door, purposely hiding herself amongst the mass crowd of college students.

Out in the hall, as the students went their separate ways leaving her with little protection, she shook her head so that her loose hair would hide her face and her easy-to-find-in-a-crowd eyes.

Looking around she didn't see him anywhere in sight. But just to be safe, she ducked behind a big tall guy, who, just like her, was heading out the door.

He didn't seem to notice her, or he just decided to ignore her. But she didn't care just as long as _he_ didn't find her.

The door, she saw it, only a few feet away and getting closer, closer, closer. It was close now (**bet you didn't see that coming**) it was only an arms length away, closer. The doors opened and a bright light blinded her, but she kept on walking, through the door, she had made it through the door and still no sight of _him_. She had made it, made it out the door. She was home free. Or so she thought.

"Hello there, **_Higurashi_**." A cold sinister voice said behind her.

A chill ran down her spine. She knew who that voice belonged to. It belonged to _him_...

The big guy she was hiding behind had eased away while she feeling happy about getting out the door.

Turning around slowly, she looked into the eyes of a very angry Yuske Urameshi, holding a bag of ice to his crotch. Someone, whom I'm not, gonna name _coughKAGOMEcough, _had kicked him there...Hard, really Hard.

"OH he...hey Y-Y-Yu-Yuske. Y-y-y-you're n-n-not still m-m-m-mad are you?" she stammered as he limped towards her, a sadistic smile on his face.

"OH no no no no noooo. Now why would I be mad? You know, if you just hold still, I'll show you how _un-mad_ I am."

* * *

"Aahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she ran down the streets, Yuske hot on her tail.

"NO DON'T **_RUN_**. IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO **_KILL YOU_**." Yuske yelled after her.

They ran through town and pass an outdoor café where Kurama, Kuabawra, and Hiei were sitting doing their own things. Kurama was reading a book, with a cup of tea sitting in front of him. Kuabawra was eating a hamburger, fries, with a root beer, and Hiei. Hiei was eating a combo. Chocolate cake smothered under cookie and cream ice cream, with a side of chocolate chip cookies. (Hiei has a sweet tooth.)

"Should we, you know...help her?" Kuabawra asked looking as the two ran by.

"No. let Yuske have his little revenge. She did go a little too far this time." Kurama said not looking up from his book.

"Besides, he wouldn't dare hurt her badly." Hiei put in after finishing his desert.

Putting his book down Kurama looked Hiei square in the eye. "Are you sure about that? She did kick him pretty hard."

"..." without a word Hiei simply disappeared in a blur from his spot.

"Where'd the shrimp go?" Kuabawra asked.

But Kurama simply hid a smile behind his book.

* * *

He didn't know what happened. One minute he had been chasing Kagome, then out of nowhere, **_POW_** a fist appeared and then he woke up at the café with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuabawra. All this Yuske pondered as he walked aimlessly through the city not sure why, but just walking. He didn't know where he was going, but he just knew which corner to take and which not.

Just as he passed a corner, he ran into Kurama and Hiei, who looked just as confused as to where they were going just as he.

With hands behind his back Yuske cast them a lazy eye. "So...are you guys walking aimlessly through the city towards a location you don't know?"

They both gave him surprised looks.

"Was I close?"

"Very." Hiei said putting on his blank face.

"How may I ask do you know that?" Kurama asked.

"I'm doing the exact same thing."

"Yuske is there by any chance that Kuabawra has gotten this urge to travel, as we?"

"No. I passed him a while back; he was busy playing with a bunch of stupid cats. Sooo...do any of you know where only us '_demons'_ are heading?" Yuske asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

As to answer his question, a wave of raw energy seemed to wash over them...choke them...pound them...draw them towards the source.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yuske yelled.

"Where did it come from?" Kurama asked.

"It came from the park." Hiei said calmly.

"Well looks like we have a demon to stop, come on!" Yuske yelled before they all took off at full speed towards the park.

Kurama and Yuske were neck to neck. Hiei had taken to the trees and had been long since gone. They soon made it to the park. They followed the bowls of energy that seemed to call to them. They followed it to a secluded area in the park, into a grove of trees.

They were almost to the center of the grove when they heard slow soothing like music.

"What the hell is that?" Yuske asked aloud.

"Shhhh!" Kurama hushed him as Hiei jumped from the tree above them. "What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Where is that music coming from?"

Not giving a direct answer Hiei began to walk deeper into the patch of trees. As they walked, the music became louder and a demonic aura started to become apparent.

_'Where the hell is Hiei taking us?'_ Yuske thought to himself before Hiei stopped in front of some bushes before a clearing, where the music was loudest.

Stooping down Hiei looked back at them indicating for them to do the same. Squatting down on either side of Hiei, Kurama and Yuske looked into the clearing to see a startling sight.

For in the clearing next to a portable boom box stood Kagome. She had a blind fold over her eyes and she was doing tai chi exercises. Behind her lay a blanket with a book and backpack laying on it.

**"Breathe in...Breathe out."** A woman's soft voice said on the radio. **"Very good, you're doing just fine."**

Behind the bushes, Kurama had to put a hand over Yuske's mouth to keep him from laughing aloud. 

**"Breathe in...Breathe out. Good. Now don't you feel relaxed...calm...and energized. Now you have completed part 1 of the exercise. Flip this tape over to continue."**

Behind the bushes, Hiei pushed Yuske's face into the ground before an assault of laughter burst through his mouth.

Taking off her blindfold Kagome walked over to her blanket, where she squatted down, picked up a towel, and wiped her face.

Kagome had all her curly hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing tight black spandex shorts, and a cutoff spandex shirt. She didn't have any shoes or socks on. they could be seen lying on the blanket next to her bag.

Standing back up she walked over to the radio. Bending over she flipped the cassette over, before pressing play.

The slow music started up again, only this time accompanied with a steadily speeding tempo in the ground.

**"Okay ladies, one more time. Breathe in...Breathe out. Now you're calm, relaxed, and energized. You feel...at eased. WELL NOT ANYMORE, I WANT YOU TO BE A LEAN, MEAN, KICKASS FIGHTING MACHINE... RIGHT PUNCH, ****_FRONT_****! LEFT PUNCH, ****_FRONT_****! LEFT KICK, ****_SIDE_****! RIGHT KICK, ****_SIDE_****_AGAIN_****!" **The woman's voice now took on a drill sergeant like tone, along with the music that had become a fast and steady aerobics R&B sound.

In the bushes the boys watched in awe as she followed the instructions giving to her by the radio, some not as good as the rest, but still impressive for a human girl.

_'So that's why her attacks have been getting stronger.'_ Yuske thought as he remembered how much his jaw had hurt after she punched it. "HEY!" he was about to scream at her, but was cut short when Hiei pushed him down onto his back with a pinecone stuck in his mouth.

**"RIGHT, PUNCH AND KICK, ****_SIDE_****! LEFT, KICK AND PUNCH, ****_SIDE_****! LEFT PUNCH, ****_FRONT_****! RIGHT PUNCH, ****_FRONT_****! TURN! JUMP AND RIGHT KICK, FRONT! JUMP AND KICK LEFT, FRONT! SPINNING LEFT KICK! RIGHT PUNCH, FRONT! SPINNING RIGHT KICK!" **

Kurama and Hiei watched with careful eyes as Kagome did her exercise. Hiei, oblivious to the steaming mad Yuske glaring behind him, didn't have time to react as he was attacked.

"How do you like it Hiei? Huh? How does it feel?" Yuske ground out quietly through clenched teeth as he shoved Hiei's head into ground.

"Get off you idiot!" Hiei said as he managed to get up before punching Yuske in the face, sending him ramming into Kurama.

Causing in Kurama, who had been watching Kagome, to push Yuske making him ram into Hiei, who pushed back making Yuske go back towards Kurama, who decided to push back, which then would have continued back and forth if it wasn't for Yuske, who deciding he had enough, punching them each at the same time, which soon turned into an all out wrestling match between the three. **Does**** anyone else feel like ****they just read ****a scene from the Three Stooges? Anyone? Just raise your hand.)**

**"LEFT PUNCH FRONT! DUCK! STAY DOWN! LEFT PUNCH, FRONT. RIGHT PUNCH, FRONT! PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH, AGAIN. JUMP UP! RIGHT KICK, BACKWARDS! HOLD IT! TURN! RIGHT PUNCH AND HOLD IT!" **

Kagome now stood in the middle of the clearing, with her right arm and leg suspended in the air breathing heavily from fatigue and the struggle to keep her position.

**"Okay now relax. You have now finished today's session." **The woman said; her voice soft and calm again.

With the tape finished, Kagome relaxed and was about to head for her blanket when she heard the sound of grunting and bushes moving.

Eyes wide and body tense Kagome cautiously made her way towards the noise.

"Ah-huh?" Kagome yelled confusedly as she pulled the bushes apart only to find no one.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later. I have to get my house key from my mom." Yuske yelled over his shoulder to Hiei, Kurama, and Kuabawra, as he jogged to his mother's job Once making it there he ignored all the yells he got from the people standing in line and went straight to the door, where he was stopped by a big brutish arm. It was the bouncer, but after he saw it was Yuske he smiled. 

"Go on ahead, your moms is right at the bar."

"Where else." Yuske muttered as he walked in.

"HEY!" the crowd yelled.

"WHY DOES HE GET TO GO IN?"

"HE'S NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Barney the bouncer yelled, quieting them all.

* * *

"Yuske, over here!" Atsuko yelled over the noisy crowd and music at her son. "What can I do you for?" she asked when he came up to the bar.

"I need my key..._mom_."

"Oh sure, be with you in a sec." she said as she smiled at him before stooping down. "Oh wait." Atsuko said as she rose back up with purse in hand. "We have a new bouncer and need to tell them about you."

"Yeah alright, give me the key."

"Hey, Tiffani! Go get the new bouncer for me, would you?" Atsuko yelled, ignoring her son and putting her course on the other side of the bar, out of his reach.

"Oh come on give me the key!"

"Not until the bouncer meets you, oh here she comes now."

"She?"

"Hi Atsuko, you wanted me?" Kagome asked as she came bounding to the bar. She had on a pair of firm fitting black jeans, with a black shirt tucked in it with the word 'security' written in white across the chest.

"Kagome?" Yuske asked surprised.

"Yuske?" she asked just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here you idjamamit. What are you doing here, you're under age?"

"Just by one year and my mom works here. Besides you're underage too."

"Not really I'm 21, so there."

"You're older than me?"

"Of course. Me and Kurama are the same age."

"Why are you working here anyway, I thought you worked at the Burger hut?"

"I did, but I got fired. Something about cruelty to customers or something like that. Anyway, you said your mom works here, so who is she?"

"Ahem. That'll be me." Atsuko spoke up after watching the little argument with much amusement.

"You're Yuske's mother?"

"The one and only. So, you're the Kagome my little Yuske's always talking about." Atsuko asked as she decided to embarrass the hell out of her son."

"Give me the key." Yuske demanded, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You be talking about me to your moms Yuske?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Does he? It's Kagome this, Kagome that. Kagome did this, Kagome said that. He talks about you so much it feels like I know you. I remember once he mumbled out your name in his sleep..."

"MOM! GIVE ME THE GOT DAMN KEY!" Yuske yelled, his face red as a tomato.

"Yuske!" Kagome scolded as she slapped him upside the head, not meeting his eyes with a reddish tint to her face. "Don't be so rude to your mother."

_'She's blushing.'_ he noticed as he stared at her.

"Um, Atsuko, what did you call me for again?"

"Just to tell you, that's its okay to let Yuske in when he comes." Atsuko said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh okay then, well umm...I guess I'll be leaving then." Kagome said, never looking up at Yuske. Turning to leave she bumped into a waitress carrying a tray of beer. "Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Kagome told the waitress as she got on her hands and knees, not knowing she was giving a certain staring boy quite a view.

"Don't you want the key Yuske?" Atsuko asked she jingled the keys.

"The what?" he asked in a dazed voice as he watched Kagome get up and leave.

"Keep it in your pants son."

"What? Give me the damn keys." He ground out as he snatched the key from her hands and marched out of the bar.

* * *

"and then he snatched the keys and stormed off." Atsuko told the boys as they waited for Yuske. "Ooh here he comes."

Just as she said this Yuske entered the living room with a disgruntled look on his face and a blue bird like creature on his head.

"What are you talking about?" Yuske asked his mother suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." She said with a smile. "Good bye boys, have a nice day." And still smiling she left the room.

"What did she tell you?" he asked his friends.

"When did your appendage grow back?" Hiei asked, ignoring his first question.

"Sometime between last night and this morning. Found him squawking around my room when I woke up."

"Puu." Puu said happily.

"Yuske? Puu feels the same feeling you feel towards a person right?" Kuabawra asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked slowly, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Good." Hiei said as they began to leave.

"What's good?" Yuske asked.

"This should prove interesting." Kurama said more to himself than the others.

"What?"

"Should provide entertainment." Kuabawra put in as they left the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?" Yuske yelled, but was still ignored. "I blame this all on you." Yuske said as he looked up at his spirit beast.

"Puu!"

* * *

"...and then she scaled the fence and I lost her." Yuske ranted on as he told them about his latest fight with Kagome.

"Why don't you quit fighting it and admit you like her already?" Kuabawra said with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Kagome?" he retorted back as his face began o turn red.

"Yes I agree. It is quite obvious Yuske." Kurama added in smiling.

"Hey! Let me tell you what's wrong with that! You just agreed with Kuabawra!"

"Even your mother noticed. You should be ashamed." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Noticed what? There's nothing to notice?" Yuske yelled, but his red face gave it all away.

"Hell you may even love her." Kuabawra said again as they all stopped.

"Love? I don't love anyone. I'm a cold, emotionless, bastard. Like Hiei."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Hiei spoke up.

"Why did this come up all of a sudden anyway?" Yuske asked them, still red in the face.

"Your mother told us what happened at the bar." Kurama told him.

"So that's what you were talking about!" Yuske yelled enraged.

"Here comes your woman now Yuske." Hiei said as he leant up against the wall.

"My what? Shut up Hiei!"

"Don't you tell Hiei to shut up you idjamamit!" Kagome yelled as she came to stand beside Kurama, dressed in a white jumper with shorts.

"Ah, Kagome. We were just talking about you." Kurama said cheerfully.

"Really, nothing bad I hope." She said happily.

"No nothing bad, was it Urameshi?" Hiei said, averting all attention to Yuske.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...no?"

"Oh my god, you're so cute!" Kagome suddenly squealed as she marched up to Yuske, all googly eyed.** (Googly. Now that is an interesting word. Googly.)**

"w-what?" Yuske damn near yelled as his face turned crimson.

"Is he yours Yuske? What's its name?"

"Oh. Well...uh...his names, Puu." He said once he realized she was talking about Puu.

"Oh. Hi Puu. Can I hold him?" she asked him.

"Uh sure."

"Puu!" puu yelled happily as he dived for Kagome and latched himself onto her chest.

"Funny he should go there isn't it Urameshi." Hiei said from behind him.

"Yes, and what did you tell us this morning about Puu's feelings." Kurama added in.

At hearing this Yuske's jaw dropped. _'They had planned this.'_

"Puu seems to like you Kagome." Kuabawra laughed.

"He seems to like you a lot." Kurama said, as Kagome snuggled the little spirit beast.

"Hey Yuske, would you mind if I borrowed Puu for the day?" she asked him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course. Why don't you keep him for the day, and give him back tomorrow. I think he'll love to sleep with you." Hiei answered before Yuske could. Even though he couldn't, because he was too embarrassed.

"Really, thanks Yuske. I promise I'll take good care of him." She said before walking off, with a happy Puu in her arms.

Once she was gone, Yuske turned on his smiling, and one smirking, friends. "I hate you all."

* * *

Read and Review Please. Because I am a review addict, and I just can't help it. 


	3. Chp 3 A Night at the Movies

**_

* * *

_ **

Chp. 3 A Night at the Movies

_

* * *

_

'_They're all against me, I just know it.' _Yuske thought as he and the gang walked down the street towards his house, after they had just finished an assignment, and since he had been acting so glad to be done with it, they had been teasing him about just wanting to get back to see Kagome.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Urameshi, if you like the girl, you just like the girl." Kuabawra said loudly standing behind him.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? I DON'T LIKE HER!" Yuske yelled as they finally got on his nerves.

"Well then I guess you won't be jealous if she gets a boyfriend." Hiei said calmly.

"What do you mean boyfriend? What have you heard? Have you seen her with some guy? Do I know him?"

"Why don't you look for yourself and see if you know him?" Kurama said this time as he pointed with his eyes to look up ahead.

Looking to where Kurama had inclined, Yuske saw Kagome talking to some guy, and it was obvious, that she was flirting.

Completely forgetting about the guys' taunting, he quickly decided to break the little couple up. "OI, KAGOME! WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" he yelled angrily, and he watched in satisfaction, as both Kagome and the guy looked his way. Kagome looked annoyed and the guy's eyes widened in fear. The guy turned towards Kagome, said a swift goodbye, and began to walk away hastily; with Kagome, desperately trying to call him back, but the guy was gone.

"You sure broke that up fast." Kuabawra said in a deadpan voice.

"Yes I did." Yuske said proudly, oblivious to the fuming Kagome, running towards him with fire in her eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed as she punched Yuske in his jaw, sending him crashing into the ground, where, she immediately began to stomp on him.

"DO...YOU...KNOW...HOW...HARD...IT...IS...TO...GET...A...DATE...WITH...YOU...CONSTANTLY...HOUNDING...ME!" she yelled, stomping on him with every word. And she would have continued if Kurama hadn't of pulled her off him.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked calmly.

Kicking Yuske once more for good measure, she shook her head yeah.

"I think you killed him." Kuabawra said as he poked Yuske in the head, and Hiei nudged him with his foot.

Ignoring him, Kagome turned her back on the boys as she thought over her plans. _'Now how am I supposed to make Colin jealous if the last guy not afraid to go out with me was just scared away?_' she thought. _'What am I talking about; here are four guys right under my nose. And they owe me. Big time.'_ Turning around she gave all the boys a scrutinizing look as they watched Kuabawra poke the dead Yuske.

Looking to Yuske, she had the urge to hit him again so she decided that she wouldn't use him. She nearly laughed aloud when she looked to Kuabawra for consideration_. 'No guy would be jealous of him. I need someone cute.' _She didn't look at Hiei for that type of job. So there was only one person left.

"Kurama." She said suddenly in a nice, sickly sweet voice, making the remaining living boys look at her with suspicious expressions, or in Kurama's case, slightly nervous.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We're friends right?" she asked in that same voice, accompanied now by a big smile.

"I suppose so."

"And friends do favors for each other right?" she asked as she was now giving an innocent look

"It depends on what the favor is."

"Nothing too serious, no one will get hurt or nothing." She said as she began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Well then maybe that favor can be done...for a friend."

"Oh great so you'll do it. The favor is for this Saturday. Meet me at my apartment at 7:00. Don't be late." She said, all sweetness gone from her voice.

"Umm?" Kurama tried to say, but Kagome was gone. "What just happened?" he asked turning towards Hiei.

"You're taking her out on a date Saturday at 7:00."

"What?" Yuske suddenly asked as he was rejuvenated.

"And he lives." Hiei said more to himself than the rest.

* * *

'_I don't want to be here._'Kurama thought to himself as he climbed the steps to Kagome's apartment. 

'_I should tell her no.'_

_And she'll kick your ass _Youko said.

'_I could take her' _

_I don't know about that. For a small girl. She's pretty strong. _

'_Yeah but if I go through with it. Yuske's going to be mad.'_

_Are you scared of him or something? _

'_No, it's just, something's wrong with that boy.'_

_We're here. Now be a good boy and don't do anything I wouldn't do. _Youko said giving Kurama some advice.

'_What **wouldn't** you do?'_ Kurama thought as he knocked on Kagome's door.

Whatever Youko was going to say, because he was, became stuck in his throat when the door opened and their eyes landed on Kagome.

Kagome wore a short, black, bare shoulder dress, with open toe black strap heels. She had her hair down, and wore light makeup, and she smelled of jasmine.

Kurama blushed at the sight of her as indecent thoughts went through his head, and he couldn't tell if they were from Youko or himself.

"Hi Kurama. Now I need your honest opinion, if you saw me wearing this...would you choke on your tongue?" Kagome asked as she posed.

Seeing as he _was_ choking on his tongue, Kurama just turned his head away and shook his head yeah.

"Good." She said smiling. "I'll just grab my purse and we can go." She said before turning around and revealing to Kurama that her back was out.

"Umm...Kagome. Where is it that we are going?"

"Oh yeah. Well we are going to the movies. Or better yet, you're taking me to the movies." She said smiling as she locked her door, and latched herself onto Kurama's arm.

* * *

"Yeah, you better keep those hands where I can see them Fox boy." Yuske threatened silently from the safety of the bushes across the street, as Kurama and Kagome began to leave her apartment. 

As he got up to follow the couple, a voice suddenly spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked, suddenly appearing in front of him, making Yuske fall on his backside from fright.

Trying to look innocent Yuske shrugged as he got up off the ground. "Nothing, just decided to take a walk is all."

"What type of walk involves crouching in bushes?"

"...a nature walk."

"Really?" Hiei asked with one raised eyebrow. "Looks to me like you're stalking Kagome on her date with the fox."

"What! No, please...give me a...they're getting away." Yuske seeing Kagome and Kurama round a corner hurriedly exited the bushes and crept swiftly after them.

"Why are you going through so much trouble over a girl you have no attraction too or infatuation with?" Hiei asked Yuske as he appeared by the corner Yuske was currently hiding behind.

"I never said I wasn't attracted to her, and maybe I like her a little. Just a little." Yuske told him quietly rounding the corner only to run into a smug looking Kuabawra.

"About time you admitted it Urame...!" Kuabawra began to blurt out, only to have his mouth covered and his body hauled out of view of the couple.

* * *

"Did you hear something Kurama?" Kagome asked worriedly as they stopped and looked around them. 

"Yes, but I do believe it was just an animal." Kurama told her as he looked back to where the boys were hiding.

'_Looks like we have company.' _Kurama said inside his head.

_Yes, it would seem Yuske doesn't trust us. _Youko replied with mock hurt.

'_He knows I would never do anything to hurt anyone.'_

_Why don't we give him a show? _Youko suggested with a hint of Kitsune mischief.

'_I'll do no such thing.'_ Kurama refused although he was tempted.

_Oh come on, why not? Live a little, make him jealous and have fun at it. He was the one who didn't trust you. Just let off some of that Kitsune charm. _

Kurama was silent.

_Alright my boy. Let's have a little fun. _Youko said as Kurama's eyes took on a gold reflection.

"Yes, I think it was just an animal." Kurama told her soothingly as he gazed down at her.

"Are you sure that was all it was? It kind of sounded human...to...me." Kagome faded off as she looked up into Kurama's eyes.

_Yes just give off a little charming through the eyes. It gets them every time. _

Shaking her head to clear the fogginess away, Kagome smiled up at him. "Wow Kurama, you eyes are real pretty in the dark. They're, gold...they seem familiar." Kagome said look wistfully up at him for a second before walking on. Leaving Kurama stunned.

_She resisted the eyes. No one resists the eyes! No ones ever resisted the eyes since that demon miko I seduced long ago in the forest. It took all my charm and a little force to get what I wanted. Now that I think about it...she looks a lot like...'_

"Come on Kurama, we're going to be late!" Kagome yelled from up the road as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Coming Kagome!" Kurama yelled back as he began to head her way. '_What were you about to say Youko?_' Kurama inquired the silent fox demon.

_Huh? Oh...um...nothing. We better hurry up before Yuske catches up to us. _

'_Right.'_

_

* * *

_

"Did you see that? What the hell was he trying to do?" Yuske yelled in an outrage.

"He's letting the fox out." Hiei said simply, becoming slightly interested in the nights events.

"What do you mean 'letting the fox out'?" Kuabawra asked curiously, but Hiei had gone by the time he finished asking, and Yuske could already be seen following the couple again

"Hey wait up for me."

* * *

'_There's Colin.' _Kagome thought as she and Kurama (with Hiei and Yuske close behind)made her way down the hall of the dark theater, to sit a couple of rows in front of Colin and his friends. She was glad the movie was supposed to be scary, because what better way to make a guy jealous than to let you clutch and snuggle up close to some other guy, and if the other guy is cute it works even better. 

'_This should prove interesting.' _Hiei thought as he and Yuske sat a few rows behind the boy Colin. '_The girl is using Kurama to make that human boy jealous, Kurama is using Kagome to make Yuske mad and jealousy, and the boy is clueless to all of them.'_ Hiei thought, not realizing he had used Kagome's name instead of calling her girl.

"Hey guys I got some snacks and drin..." Kuabawra began but again was brought down forcefully by both Yuske and Hiei (who didn't want the entertainment to stop just yet.)

"Did you hear something Kurama?" Kagome asked as she looked back at the rows behind them.

"No, I think it was another movie nearby."

"Maybe...oh look the movie's starting." She exclaimed as the last of the previews ended and she settled in to watch.

'_Look at her down there, pretending to be so scared. She's not scared she's faking it, just to get close to Kurama. What does she see in him anyway?' _Yuske thought moodily as he munched on popcorn and glared at the back of the couples head.

Hiei sat boredly watching the screen. His entertainment wasn't very entertaining. '_Try to kiss her already.'_ He thought angrily to Kurama, _'or at least made the boy mad.'_

Looking down at he couple, he sat up straighter as he saw Kurama turned his head towards him, where golden eyes could be seen illuminated by the projector lights.

"About time." He said aloud, making Yuske and Kuabawra looked at him.

"About time for what?" Yuske inquired boredly. But when Hiei didn't answer he grew angry and asked again, but Hiei still didn't answer. Looking down at the couple then back at Hiei, Yuske became even angrier. "What's he up to?"

'_Wow I never noticed how good Kurama smelled.'_ Kagome thought as she became enchanted by his scent. Turning towards him, she instantly found herself lost in his amber eyes.

Cupping her face gently with his hand Kurama tilted Kagome's head up, gazed into her eyes and brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

'_Why do his eyes feel so familiar...I can just kiss him right now. No ones stopping me. So...why does this feel so wrong?' _Kagome thought as she leant in to Kurama's kiss.

She seems to be enjoying herself Youko commented as Kagome's hand came up to lace itself in his silky, red, locks.

Kagome didn't know what came over her, for all of a sudden, the heat she was feeling in her belly suddenly spread to cover every inch of her body, and it was screaming for more. Lacing her fingers into his hair, Kagome pulled him down harder onto her lips.

'_More'_

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she yanked his lips form hers, and ignoring the startled look on his face, she swung her leg over and straddled his lap.

'_More'_

'_Turn the charm off Youko, you used too much!' _Kurama yelled inside his head.

_I can't! She's out of control! This has never happened before! Look at her eyes! Help me Kurama! I'm scared!' _Youko yelled back as they both stared up frighteningly at Kagome.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I'm not attracted to Kurama this way. But those eyes. Those damn eyes. I hate them but I love them.' _she thought, ignoring the tingling feeling her ears, mouth, and fingers were feeling, as she gripped Kurama's hair in her hand and forcefully brought him into a passionate kiss, that was just a little bit angry.

'_Ow my hair.' _Kurama thought far back in the back of his mind, under all the horror of the situation.

'_Forget the hair; don't you feel those nails in the back of your heads? Or what about the spirit power licking the back of your neck?'_

'_Oh god...Yuske.'_

'_Damn right Yuske, kind of forgot all about him didn't you?'_

'_...I bet Hiei is loving this.'_

"Bet your ass I am." Hiei whispered aloud from his position on the balcony, where he moved to when Yuske started to get really angry.

Down below he could see Kagome mauling Kurama, Yuske seething with so much anger his aura was flaring out wildly, the boy Colin, who Kagome was trying to make jealous, unconscious, by getting hit by an misguided projectile Yuske was trying to throw at Kurama, and Kuabawra sitting there watching the movie like nothing was happening.

Total chaos. True entertainment.

The attack session Kagome was putting on Kurama suddenly ended as Kagome cell phone rang. Snapping out of her crazed state Kagome jumped off Kurama and back into her seat like nothing happened as she answered her phone.

Kurama in the mean time slumped exhaustedly into his seat.

"Hello?" Kagome asked a little breathlessly.

"Oh hi Uncle Enma...yeah I know, I'm at the movies...with a friend...yeah...Kurama...one of Yuske's friends...Urameshi...what, why...um, okay then...if you say so...but he's not really that...okay...I know...love you too...okay...bye." as Kagome hung up the phone she turned to Kurama with a bewildered frown on his face.

"Um, Kurama I have to go...um...I guess I'll see you around." She told him before grabbing her purse and getting up to leave.

On her way out she was too preoccupied with her thoughts too notice Hiei staring down at her from the balcony, too preoccupied to notice Colin unconscious in the aisle, too preoccupied to notice that all the people had left the room, and too preoccupied to feel Yuske's heated glare on her as she left.

She only wanted to know why her Uncle Enma had...

* * *

STAMP! 

'_I'm bored.'_

STAMP!

'_I want somebody to talk.'_

STAMP STAMP!

'_Someone please come interrupt me, please.'_

STAMP!

'_I'd rather Yuske come in and call me a toddler if only some will talk to me.'_

STAMP!

'_I'm so bored.'_

STAMP!

"Prince Koenma sir!" Ogre yelled as he burst through the door.

"OGRE, YOU BIG BLUE DOPE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME WHEN I'M WORKING?" Koenma yelled waving a small fist at the larger person.

"But you have a call sir." Ogre said quietly, fearing the wrath of his miniature boss.

"I DO NOT TAKE CALLS DURING WORKING HOURS!"

"But it's King Enma." Ogre whispered pathetically.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Koenma yelled before calming down and picking up the phone.

"Hello...oh hello dad...yes what about them...why...I'm sorry sir...what's her name again...Kagome Higurashi...what so speci...yes sir...I will but he doesn't liste...yes sir...as soon as possible...okay...good-bye." Hanging up the phone Koenma turned to Ogre.

"Ogre." Koenma said quietly a frown etched across his face.

"Yes, Koenma sir?"

"Get Botan in here pronto," he said seriously.

"Yes sir."

With ogre gone Koenma returned to his stamping.

'_I've got to be careful about what I wish for.'_

_STAMP!_


	4. Chp 4 Refreshed

* * *

**Chp.4 Refreshed_

* * *

_**

_Kagome and the Spirit Detectives were walking down the street, all happily joking, talking and laughing. Even Hiei. She stood in the middle of them. Kurama and Kuabawra on either side of her, Hiei on side of Kurama, and Yusuke leading the front._

_And they were happy._

_They walked and walked until they left the city far behind, and were in the country, filled with forests and villages, filled with people. The strange terrain seemed familiar yet it made her wonder. But she paid it no attention, for she was with friends._

_And she was happy._

_They continued to walk, even when a thick fog settled in, obscuring everything from view. This made her a little nervous, but she had her friends to keep her safe._

_So she felt safe and happy._

_The fog continued on and on, but the spirit detectives didn't seem to notice. Smiling she looked up towards Kuabawra and frowned at what she saw...or what she didn't see. For Kuabawra...had changed. He now wore purple and black monk's robes and sandals. His height was the same, but his red hair had become black and straight and pulled into a ponytail and in his hand, he held a staff. Looking into his face her frown deepened as she saw that there was no face to look into. Although she had never seen this person in her life, he seemed familiar._

_And she grew confused._

_Looking towards Kurama to question him she gasped as she saw that he had changed too. His manly physique had changed to that of a well-fit girl. He or she now, was shorter that he had been. His red hair was now a dark brown and lay cascaded across his back. He now wore a pink, white kimono, with a green cloth wrapped around his bottom half, and on his back, he carried a giant boomerang. His face too, was also blank._

_And then she grew worried._

_Turning to Hiei, she got the similar results. His face too was non-existence. He was now a good deal shorter than what he had been. His black pinecone shaped hair now was red and put into a puffy little ponytail upon his head, held up with a blue ribbon. He wore a brown vest made of fur over his blue shirt with patterns of leaves on it, and his pants were a darker blue and baggy. His feet were now tiny paws, and he had the puffiest, fluffiest, softest looking tail she had every seen. But that did nothing to make her more at ease._

_And then she grew scared._

_"Yusuke!" she yelled, her voice sounding far off and echoed. _

_"What's going on!" she yelled running towards where she knew he would be, never looking where she was going, and ran straight into his chest, where protective arms wrapped themselves around her._

_"What happened to them?" she asked in her echoed voice as she turned to look at Yusuke only to gasp in fright at the non-existence face of some stranger. The vaguely familiar stranger...with beautiful white hair and doggy like ears. She gripped his red jacket fiercely as her eyes widened._

_And she loved him._

_"Inu...Inuyasha?" she found her echoed voice asking in that far off way._

_After uttering that name, a figure appeared ahead of them. A very familiar figure. A figure she had seen everyday when she looked at her reflection._

_She saw herself. Only this Kagome seemed hostile, cold, empty, and a shell. And she was holding a bow and arrow. Pulling the bow back, the other Kagome let it loose with a show of blue light, and her face was devoid of any emotion as the arrow shot past Kagome and into the midst of the strangers. Killing them all with that blew light._

_And she felt grief.._

_"Inuyasha do something!" she pleaded the white haired boy._

_Grabbing her wrist roughly, he pushed her away from him, and threw her to the ground. Looking up at him with hurt filled eyes, she cowered in fear as he held up a clawed hand to bring down on her with a yellow glow. Intent on killing her._

_And she felt betrayal._

_"NO INUYASHA...HELP...YUSUKE!" she screamed in fright as she closed her eyes tight._

"Help me Yusuke!" she screamed as she was abruptly brought from her nightmare.

Kagome sprang up in bed, sweating and panting, and when she touched her face, she found tears there.

Propping her face into her hands she sobbed quietly.

_'What is happening to me?'_ she thought despairingly.

_'First that fiasco with Kurama at the movies, and now dreams. What do they mean? Why is this happening to me? It's not like I'm special or anything. I'm just a regular, ordinary girl.'_ she thought, but deep down, there was a doubt, and want, to be more, than just ordinary.

A tapping at her windows jolted her from her thoughts. Looking towards the window, she saw a very disgruntled looking Puu.

Rushing over she hastily opened the window, where Puu immediately flew in and enveloped her in the most comforting hug he could muster.

Sitting back down on her bed she hugged Puu back and slowly relaxed as his presence comforted her.

"You know Puu; you remind a lot of Yusuke, but then you are also totally different from him. You make me feel...safe. I guess I'm lucky you showed up, right when I needed comforting, there you were. It's like you sensed my distress. Is that it? Did you come here to make me feel better?" she asked as she held him up in the air and giving him a loving smile.

"Pu!" Puu exclaimed happily before she pulled him into another hug.

"You are so sweet! Now why can't I find a guy out there just like you? A man version of you. If I could find a guy with your spirit and personality...who knows what would happen...but I know this...if there was a guy out there like you...he'd be the total opposite of Yusuke Urameshi." And with that said, she and Puu curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

"What's the matter Urameshi? Stayed up all night moping over Kagome?" Kuabawra teased as he saw the disgruntled state Yusuke was in as they walked through town. 

"NO! I don't care about her." Yusuke yelled angrily.

"Starting this again are we. In denial."

"NO! It was Puu; he had me up all night with all his squawking before flying out the window. And I haven't seen him since."

"Aww, worried about your spirit beast. Isn't that sweet." Kuabawra teased as he pinched Yusuke's cheek.

"THAT'S IT!" Yusuke yelled before tackling Kuabawra to the ground and beating the living hell out of him.

"YUSUKE!"

"WHAT DON'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" Yusuke yelled as he stood, leaving a bruised and battered Kuabawra on the ground, and faced the floating blue haired girl on an oar.

"Yusuke?" a soft timid voice asked.

"OH WHAT NOW?" he yelled rudely as he turned around to face an out of character Kagome. Instead of yelling at him, she had her head down and her voice was quiet and even, and in her arms, she held Puu.

"Yusuke?" she asked again.

After getting over his shock for the lack of character in Kagome, he pulled himself together. Kuabawra lay forgotten on the ground.

"Yeah?" he asked trying to rouse something in her by being rude. He got nothing.

"Hurry up and get rid of her Yusuke. I have some important information for you." Botan asked, sure that Kagome couldn't hear nor see her.

"What was that?" Kagome suddenly asked her head shooting up and looking frantically around.

"What was what?" Yusuke asked obnoxiously not sure if she had heard Botan or something else.

"Did she hear me?" Botan asked him.

"There it goes again!" Kagome yelled almost hysterically as she inched up to Yusuke and clung to his jacket. "Did you hear it?"

"No I didn't hear anything, but I'm sure whatever it was, it's _gone_ now." he said as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and looking up warningly at Botan before she disappeared.

After a quiet moment b/n the two, Kagome must have realized what was happening and blushingly pushed away from Yusuke and looked back at the ground, this time form embarrassment. Rather then, what her Uncle Enma had said. Yusuke was glad she was looking down; for fear that, she would see _his_ blushing face.

There was a moment's silence b/n the two, where not even Puu said anything.

"Oi, Yusuke." A feminine voice called from down the block. The two blushing kids looked see Botan, in her human guise, running up the street towards them.

"Oh...uh...hey Botan." he greeted weakly as she caught up to them.

"Who's this, Yusuke?" both Botan and Kagome said at the same time.

"Huh...oh yeah. Kagome this Botan, Kagome this is Botan. Kagome, Botan works with me. Botan, Kagome..."

"Oh I know who she is. You're Yusuke's new girlfriend, right?" Botan said cheerfully as she clasped Kagome's hands and began to shake it.

"What? Oooh '_no'_." Kagome said distastefully.

"You didn't have to say it like that?" Yusuke said sullenly.

"Oh. I'm sorry Yusuke; I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...well...I'm looking for a certain guy. Me and Puu were talking about it last night. Weren't we Puu?" she said as she snuggled Puu into her chest.

"Puu!"

"Talking about it last night?" Yusuke asked confusedly. "So that's were you went last night?"

"Yeah he had come after I had a nightmare and he made me feel better. Then he stayed the night with me, and I didn't have anymore bad dreams. He's a real life saver, and I had come to return him to you." She said reaching Puu back to Yusuke.

"Uhh...thank you." He said taking Puu from her arms, where he immediately flew to Yusuke's head.

Botan, who had been watching all this with a scrutinizing eye, now decided to interrupt. "Anyway, Yusuke, I came to tell you that the boss man wants you at the meeting. He said it's vital."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later Kagome. Oh, Botan, how do I get to the meeting?"

"Just go right around the corner. You can't miss it. And while he's busy, why don't you and I go out for a little girls' night out at the town." She said cheerfully, herding Kagome in the opposite way Yusuke and Puu were going.

"But it's not night." Kagome protested; sweat dropping at the girl's eagerness.

"Doesn't matter we need a little time to ourselves."

"But I just met you."

"That's not important. We're going to get to know each other now."

**5 Minutes later**

A portal opened on the sidewalk, where Botan and Kagome had just left. A head poked through and looked left and right before going back in. a few seconds later Yusuke jumped out of it. Grumbling angrily to himself, he walked a few paces before crouching down.

"Come on you idiot." he mumbled as he grabbed Kuabawra's foot and dragged him into the portal, where it closed behind them.

* * *

"This better be important toddler, tell me who I have to beat so I can go home." Yusuke announced as he sauntered into Koenma's office with a conscious Kuabawra in tag, Kurama and Hiei were already there when he arrived. 

"This is no joking matter Yusuke." Koenma said seriously from behind his desk, in his teenage form. (I think he's a little hottie when he's a big boy)

_'What's this? He's not going to yell at me for calling him a toddler? What's wrong with me? First Kagome now this. I must be losing my touch.'_ Yusuke thought moodily.

"What is this about Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"This is about this girl here." Koenma said as a picture of Kagome appeared on the screen by his desk.

Looking at the screen, Yusuke's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he turned back towards Koenma. "What's this got to do with her?" he asked in a voice so dangerous, so cold, so menacing that it made Hiei wish he could muster up a voice half that intense.

But Koenma stood his ground, braced himself, set his shoulders back, and gathered up all his nerves. "Everything." he said simply, not backing down.

"What do want with her?" Hiei asked, before Yusuke could do anything he would regret. Besides, he was curious, and protective of the girl.

"I want nothing. It is what my father wants, and he wants you to stay away from her."

"Why does King Enma want Yusuke to stay away from Kagome?" Kuabawra asked confusedly.

"Not just Yusuke, you too...all of you. Stay away from her. Stay. Away. From. Kagome. Higurashi."

"Why should we?" Yusuke asked in that dangerous voice.

"Because father threatened to have all of you fired, disemboweled, and then have your souls painfully torn from your bodies."

"Ouch." Kuabawra said blankly.

"Well that's not going to stop me, and if he doesn't like it, he can come stop me himself!" Yusuke yelled before storming out of the room.

"What about you three?" Koenma asked the three remaining spirit detectives.

"No one tells me what to do." Hiei said before walking out the door.

"I would love to see you try to stop us." Kurama said with a glint of Kitsune mischief in his eyes, and daring in his voice.

"What about you?" Koenma asked in a grave voice as he faced Kuabawra.

"Okay now, this disembowelment. Isn't that...waahh!" Whatever Kuabawra was going to say was cut short as someone forcefully dragged him from the room.

Now Koenma was left alone. "I thought so." he sighed defeatedly. "Father, have I tried."

* * *

Atsuko sat at the bar looking around for her favorite violent girl. She thought, no, she knew that she was perfect for her little Yusuke. She was smart, beautiful, and going to school. She was nice, friendly, and treated everyone with kindness. Plus she was also a brave, strong, and a very temperamental person with a bit of mood swinging on the side. She had personally seen her in action. She had seen her outwardly flirting with a guy, touching him, sitting on his lap, then turn around and beat the crap out of a guy who had groped her, throw him out on the street, and come back to flirt. 

Not only was she the perfect girl for Yusuke, but she would keep him on his toes. Besides, Atsuko wasn't getting any younger, and she wanted grandchildren.

So all those two needed were a little nudging in the right direction, then a huge shove into each other's hearts.

And speaking of shoving, she had just seen the soon to be object of her son's affection shove a drunk out onto the street.

"Oi, Kagome!" she called out over the music.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Come here, I got something to ask you!"

"What is it Atsuko? My shifts over, I was just about to head home!" Kagome said when she made it to the bar.

"That is why I called you. You are a part time bouncer, and female bouncer at that, so you obviously don't make much money."

"Thanks Atsuko." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. While me, I am a full time bartender, plus I get tips. I'm doing way better than you in the economic department. Not to mention Yusuke brings in a paycheck from who knows where he works. And even that is more than what you make."

"What's your point?" Kagome snapped becoming agitated.

"Well, I'm hardly ever home, my house is a mess, I be tired when I leave the bar, and God knows Yusuke isn't going to do anything. So I was wondering if you'll like to be my housekeeper."

"Your housekeeper?"

"Yeah, just, you know. Keep it tidy, stock it with food, and cook us supper. That's all, and I'm willing to pay generously. So, what do you say?"

Kagome thought about it. Yeah she could use the money, and she had nothing better to do...plus Atsuko was her friend. "I'll take it.," she said with a smile, shaking Atsuko's hand. _'Sorry uncle Enma, but it just seems I can't stay away, besides what's the worse that could happen.'_

"Great!" Atsuko cheered. "Here are the keys, some money for grocery, and I'll see you when I get home, so run along now, before I fire you."

"Umm...okay. I'll see you later. Bye." Kagome said uncertainly as she began to leave. Sometimes, Atsuko made her wonder.

_'Yes. Perfect. Phase 1 of operation Grandchildren is complete.'

* * *

_

"Oh, wow, this place is a mess." Kagome said as she kicked trash out of her way, once she got in.

"What is that...did something just move...what was that...SOMETHING HAS MY FOOT...what is this...mold...I have up some cleaning to do."

Putting her hair into a ponytail, putting a scarf around her nose and mouth, and pulling on some thick latex gloves, Kagome began to clean.

* * *

After leaving Koenma's office, all four detectives made beeline to Yusuke's house, and all the way there, Yusuke's aura stayed angry and brooding...that is, until he walked inside the house. 

"Umm...am I at the right place?" he questioned his friends who still waited outside.

"You've lived here all your life and you're still not sure?" Hiei questioned sarcastically.

"No, I mean...look at it."

And so they did, and so they were speechless.

"_Is_ this your house?" Kuabawra asked as he stepped back outside to check the address.

"Yeah this is it, see look, there goes pictures of me as a baby."

"Well, it seems like your mother has been busy." Kurama commented as he closed the door behind everyone.

"And look...you have carpet." Hiei said in is regular manner.

"I'm going to go check the kitchen." Yusuke announced as he headed towards the kitchen. "Hey it's clean in here too. And there are pots on the stove. Now what's really going on?"

After tasting the contents of the pot and checking for edibility, he grabbed a big bowl and began to load it up, that is, he began.

"What do you think you're doing?" a scolding voice said startling him. Spinning around to face the person, he instantly regretted it. For he spun to fast, and his food left the bowl and jumped onto the hair, skin, and clothes of the one who scolded him.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?"

* * *

Yusuke stood brooding in the hall, nursing his bruised face, with a pair of old clothes in his hands. Next to him, the bathroom door opened and a lithe, wet arm reached out of it. Without saying a word, he plopped the clothes in the hand and stalked off toward the living room. 

"You know Yusuke, when you told me she hits hard, I thought you were exaggerating. I was wrong, your head liked of come off." Atsuko teased as Yusuke came in sight. Kurama and Kuabawra grinned at this, while Hiei barely smirked.

"She didn't hit me that hard."

"Oh, I didn't huh. Well hold still so I can try again."

Turning he gaped at how big his clothes fit her. She wore an old button up shirt of his and a pair of jeans that barely fit around his thighs, but on her, they were baggy.

"Hi Kagome...you look good." Atsuko said, choking on a laugh.

"Are you going to pay me now or later?"

"You are really little." Kuabawra said bluntly.

"Atsuko!" Kagome said desperately.

"Alright, alright. Here's $200. Now do you have to leave so soon, because I can have Yusuke walk you home?"

"Sorry, but I pass on that offer. Now what about my clothes?"

"Don't worry about them; I'll wash them for you. Now are you sure you don't need Yusuke to walk you home, it's pretty dark out there?" she insisted, ignoring the suspicious glare Yusuke, or the knowing smiles of the spirit detectives.

"No, I've had just about enough Yusuke today." she said gesturing towards the clothes and giving Yusuke a quick glance. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you guys later." Waving once at the group she left.

"What the hell are you up to?" Yusuke asked with an accusing glare at his mother, once he was sure Kagome was out of earshot.

"I guess I'll be turning in for the night, good night boys." Atsuko said with a fake yawn.

"Good night Ms. Urameshi." Kuabawra and Kurama said in unison as Hiei just hned.

After watching his mother leave, Yusuke then turned his glare onto his friends. "You four have been pretty chummy lately. What's she up to?"

"Only for your well being." Kurama answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how the time flies. I do believe it's time to turn in."

"Oh, no you don't you're not..." but whatever Yuske was about to say was cut short as a familiar scream rang through their ears.

"Kagome." Yuske whispered before bounding out of the door, closely followed by the rest.

Down the streets and around corners they raced til they finally found her, and she wasn't alone. She was being held in the air in the middle of the street by her throat. And holding her up was a fathomless, bulky, gray demon with spikes all over its body.

"Get away from her!" Yuske yelled to the demon.

"Not on your life detective. This girly holds the jewel within her." The demon growled opening its mouth to swallow Kagome whole. Kagome just whimpered out of fear and pain, trying to dislodge the demon from her throat.

On hearing her cry of pain the detectives, all readied their weapons. "We must proceed with caution, for he may hurt Kagome." Kurama warned, not taking his eyes off the demon. "Yuske, you go for Kagome, while we distract him."

"Right." he agreed, putting his arm down and creeping into the bushes behind Kagome.

_'Can you say de ja vu? Why does this seem so familiar?' _Kagome thought as she grasped at the demon's claws.

_'What is this thing talking about? I have no jewel. What does it want with a jewel anyway? What is it by the way? It's big ugly and gray, nothing in my dictionary looks like that. Funny what you think of while running out of air.' _

Kagome, being so lost in her thoughts, vaguely noticed how her seemingly normal friends began to fight the demon with expertise and abnormal weapons and ability. Nor did she notice how her body jerked in all directions as the demon moved.

_'I wonder why he called Yuske detective. This thing must be delirious.'_ she thought as a picture of Yuske wearing a hat and matching trench coat, with a cigarette in his mouth and in need of a shave. She laughed aloud at the image.

Neither demon nor Kagome noticed Yuske sneaking up behind them, but the demon finally noticed, and before anyway knew what happened; Kagome noticed how an agonizing pain in her stomach had suddenly apparated.

"Oh." was all she could say as blood made its way out of her mouth, and the gaping hole in her stomach, where the demon had impaled her.

Extracting its spike form her stomach, the demon then tossed her body away into the bushes like a rag doll.

"Kagome!" Yuske yelled in rage as he tore upon the demon.

Unknowingly to anyone, in the bushes a horrifying remembrance was accruing.

Kagome lay on her back motionless, her abnormal eyes seeing nothing and everything at the same time.

Then suddenly she came to. Arching her back and opening her mouth wide she let out a silent scream, a silent scream of not only pain, but sadness, betrayal, and remembrance. And finally as her scream caught up with her, her body changed to that of man with red eyes, and black curly hair, and a gaping wound in his stomach, and blood running out of his mouth. And as he screamed, his body changed to that of a white haired youth with doggy ears and golden eyes, with similar wounds. Next, her body changed forms of seven more people, all with the same wounds.

After the white haired youth, she changed to that of a tall boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail; he wore purple monk's robes. Next to that of a small fox child, followed by a girl in demon slayers armor. Next to come was a roguish looking boy with blue eyes, and black hair pulled into a long ponytail, he wore an armor made of fur and steel. Then to that of a tall white haired man, with a fluffy white tail wrapped across his chest. And last, to that of herself only wearing red and white priest's robes.

The changes started again only now changing more rapidly, not staying on one for more than 3 seconds, but when the time came for the spirit detectives to find her, she was back to the way they knew her as.

"Kagome!" Yuske yelled, bursting through the bushes and throwing himself down next to her. "Kagome! Speak to me."

"Yuske?" she whispered softly, tears rolling down her face. "It hurts."

"I know, just hold on. Don't let go. _Please_, don't let go." Yuske pleaded clenching her body to him.

"Yuske, I've called Botan and she..." Kuabawra began, but was cut off by Yuske.

"Tell her to open a portal to Koenma's office."

"What?"

"DO IT!"

"It's done Yuske, I'm here." he heard Botan say somewhere behind him. Without looking at anyone, Yuske gathered Kagome up into his arms and stepped through.

* * *

"Yuske, what have you done? I told you to stay away from her and now look..." 

"SHUT UP AND CALL FOR HELP!" Yuske yelled, cutting his boss off mid sentence, as he set Kagome down on a couch and knelt down beside her, clutching her hand like a life support.

"...I've already done that, but you should have listened to me..." Koenma started again after a pause only to get stopped again.

"If we'd listened to you, she'd be dead. The demon that attacked her was after her, talking about a jewel." Kuabawra yelled as heard Yuske begin to growl angrily at Koenma.

"A jewel?" Koenma asked confusedly.

"Yes a jewel. Why was the demon after her? What does she have to do with it?" Kurama asked loudly.

But Koenma didn't seem to hear him as he searched his brain for any information on this subject...on this girl. Finally, he seemed to come up with an assumption. Looking towards the wounded girl, he searched her pain filled face for a clue. He found none, but yet...something at the back of his head...

"Koenma," a deep, powerful sounding voice called out as the door to Koenma's office burst open.

All eyes, except Yusuke's and Kagome's, turned towards the door to see who had entered. It was a tall demon, with long white hair and marking on his face and hands. He wore a casual yet important looking black suit, and he had golden eyes. Golden eyes that acknowledged no one in the room except Koenma.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Koenma greeted with an awed voice, as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Your father summoned me here, said it would be wise for a familiar face to fetch her."

"So you _knew_ she was alive then?"

"No, not until recently. I figured she was dead."

"Why did father revive her?"

"You shall have to ask him for yourself." Sesshomaru answered as he made his way over to Kagome. Reaching down for her, he stopped as Yuske let out a hostile growl at him.

"Take it easy boy, I'm an old friend."

Not willing to back down, Yusuke stood up and got into fighting position as Sesshomaru picked Kagome up.

"Yuske you, fool...don't you know who this is?" Koenma yelled as an attempt to save his employee.

"It seems my reputation has gotten as old as I am." Sesshomaru said aloud, smirking at the growling youth at his side.

"Sesshomaru?" A weak and strained voice called out from the bundle in his arms.

Smile disappearing and eyes softening, Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's face. "Yes, I'm here."

"Sesshomaru, it hurts...it hurts so bad." She whispered as she draped her arms around his neck and curled up in his arms as she started to cry.

"I know. I shall take you to your uncle," he answered as he began to head for the door, only to stop as Yuske yelled at him.

"Didn't you hear her? You need to get her to a doctor!"

"She's not talking about that wound boy." Sesshomaru growled as he continued to leave. "some aren't as physical, but just as deadly and painful."


	5. Chp 5 Kagome, Revisited

* * *

**Chp. 5 Kagome, Revisited**

* * *

_An estimated 500 and some years ago._

"Oh no! I'm out of arrows." Kagome cried as she let her last arrow fly.

"It's okay Kagome. I'll protect you." Shippo cried as he jumped in front of her, shooting his foxfire out at approaching demons, which didn't kill them, just warded them off.

As Kagome watched on helplessly as each of her friends fought their own battles, she couldn't help but feel responsible and guilty.

It was all her fought everyone was here fighting. If she hadn't of shattered the jewel, then Sango's family wouldn't have been slaughtered for the piece that they had. If she hadn't of shattered the jewel then Kouga wouldn't be revenging the death of his comrades. If she hadn't of shattered the jewel then Inuyasha would have just gone and wished to be full demon and gone and killed Naraku long ago. But **if** wasn't possible. The jewel **had** been shattered, Sango's family and Kouga's pack **had** been slaughtered, and Naraku **was** alive. And it was all her fault. They were all here because of her, and she wasn't any help in fighting. What was she doing? Hiding behind a kitsune pup.

She still didn't know why Sesshomaru was here, but she was sure it had something to do with either, Naraku, or the jewel.

She watched the two brothers fighting with each other against Naraku. She watched them fight together as if they had been doing it all their life. This brought a smile, grim thought it was, to her face.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. The glistening shine of the Shikon no Tama. Whole once again. She didn't question how it had gotten out of Naraku's clutches, she just assumed one of the brothers had knocked or cut, it out of his grasp, and it had rolled out into the middle of the fight.

"At least I can do something useful." Kagome said aloud.

"Huh? What did you say Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!" Shippo yelled. But it was too late Kagome had run out into the interior of the battle.

"Watch my back Shippo!" Kagome yelled dodging and jumping over youkai.

On reaching the jewel she wretched her hand out to grab it, but as soon as she did, so did another. Kagome didn't release the jewel though. She held on tight and, with the other person still holding it with her, lifted it into the air, until both of their arms were level.

Looking up into the eyes of the beholder (no pun intended) she let out a gasp of fear. The other person holding the jewel, snarling in front of her in all his gorgeous, yet extremely evil, glory, was Naraku. In the background, she could the see the brothers fighting about seven of Naraku's baboon-pelted puppets. The one in front of her had no pelt, and was real.

"Release me and the jewel wench." He said through clenched teeth.

Only when he said that, is when she realized that their hands were interlaced, the jewel resting in between their palms.

Although fearing the consequences Kagome shook her head no.

Eyes narrowing, Naraku smirked. "Very well then." he said squeezing her hand tightly, his claws digging into the back of her hand, but that wasn't what made her scream in agony. It was the wave of dark, tainted energy that surrounded her from the jewel.

Her scream of pain brought everyone's attention away from their own battles, to the one that was going on in the middle of the battlefield. They all watched on with wide eyes as Kagome was engulfed in the dark energy of the jewel, forcing her down to her knees.

"KAGOME!" numerous voices yelled out. The numerous voices of her friends, all except for three. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

Through all the pain, Kagome heard and recognized all her friends' voices, and it left her puzzled.

'_I knew why Sesshomaru didn't call out my name, because he doesn't give a damn about me. I knew why Kikyo didn't, Kikyo wants her soul back. But Inuyasha, why didn't he call out my name. Doesn't he realize what's happening?' _she thought.

"Just give up you weak little girl. You're no match for anyone. Give in to the power of the jewel, let it _consume_ you" Naraku sneered down to her.

"...no." she growled out. With a newfound strength, she tightened her grip on his hand so that it matched his own. She brought her other arm up so that it was level with the other, and, just as she suspected, Naraku interlaced his other hand with her free one. Grunting against the pain, Kagome pulled herself up to her feet.

"What are you doing girl? Are you trying to beat me? Well go ahead and see if you can kill me?" Naraku yelled at her, a crazed look on his face, as he made even more dark energy swarm over her.

The tainted energy almost bowled her it was so strong, but she kept her ground. Grunting against the strain, she began to purify the Shikon no Tama, and to her satisfaction, she saw the good energy of the jewel engulf Naraku, as the dark was engulfing her.

His scream of pain brought a smile to her face and gave her the strength she needed to put in more power. Unfortunately, Naraku also put extra power into the dark energy as she put in the light. It came to a stalemate. The energy combined in between them, forming a red glow that blasted the two combatants away from the jewel. They each landed on their backs a few feet away from the jewel. Said item was flashing from red, to purple, to pink spontaneously. At the end it settled on...black.

All was silent.

A small vortex of wind began to form around the now black jewel.

No one knew what it meant or what was about to happen. They just knew this, stay away from it. They tried, oh, they tried. Everyone got up and began to run. But the jewel as if it sensed their retreat, made the vortex even bigger and faster, slowing them down in the process of running.

The first things to become sucked into the jewel were the lesser demons around, then Kagura and Kanna, and lastly Kagome and Naraku. The jewel seemed to have finally gotten what it was aster, for as soon as the last two were in, the vortex disappeared, and the black jewel lay down innocently in the grass.

* * *

_White. White. White. Endless white, with no boundaries. That's what Kagome saw when she awoke. Well, she didn't know if she woke up, or just opened her eyes from blinking, because when she opened her eyes she found herself pacing in a half circle. _

_Opposite her, also pacing in the half circle was Naraku. His head was down and he seemed to be thinking._

"_The jewel has told many things miko. Many strange things, that concerns us both." Naraku spoke up, never looking up at Kagome, as they continued to pace._

"_Is that where we are. Inside the jewel?" Kagome asked her voice flat and dull._

"_Yes miko. We are inside the Shikon no Tama." He said now looking at her and waving his arms around for implication. "And it has told me things. Not everything, just some things. That concerns us both. Do you hear the voices Kagome? What are they telling you?" he asked, watching her with interest as they continued to pace._

_Diverting her gaze from Naraku, Kagome concentrated on hearing. There wasn't anything to hear at first. Then it started. It a soft whispering, but she heard it as clear if it was in regular voices. There were lots of voices, both male and female. And they told her things. Strange things indeed. Involving her and Naraku. The voices told her things, not everything she realized, but some things. Were they the same things Naraku heard? Who knows? But she was gonna find out._

_Looking back up at the pacing Naraku, she replied, "Yes. The jewel has told me things. Are they the same things you've heard, I do not know?"_

"_What, prêt ail, have you been told?" he asked, either never taking their eyes off each other, or ceasing their pacing._

"_We are manifestations of..." Kagome started._

"_...good and evil. You're pure good..." Naraku stated._

"_...you're pure evil. The day you were created..."_

"_...you were born. The jewel has both..."_

"_...an equal amount of good and evil within it..."_

"_...this is why it allows me to..."_

"_...taint it. And me to purify it..."_

"_...and with the constant purifying and tainting..."_

"_...the jewel has become unbalanced..."_

"_...and with no one to stabilize it..."_

"_...the jewel has..."_

"_...taken this into its own hands by..."_

"_...bringing us into itself so..."_

"_...it can fuse us together and become a balanced being, but..."_

"_...the question is who will have control over the new body?" Kagome finished and they both stopped their pacing to look at each other square in the eye._

"_Don't get your hopes up girl. You'll be the one locked up in the back of my mind." He said giving her a fangy grin._

"_Yeah right. I just hope you enjoy being female." She smirked at him. _

_They stared at each other until a little black light appeared in front of the two._

"_It's time girl. I hope you like the dark." Naraku said as he stepped towards the light._

"_In your dreams you idjamamit. (Pronounced how it's written. I love that word, idjamamit. It's so cool.)" Kagome told him, as she too went towards the light. And without warning, they were hurtled at each other.

* * *

_

"WAHHHH...I...WANT...MY...KAGOMEEEE!" Both Kouga and Shippo cried, holding each other for comfort.

"SHUT UP, YOU BUNCH OF WIMPS!" Inuyasha screamed at the two mourners. "She's gone and she's never coming back so there." He said more quietly and stuck his tongue out at them.

Taking a deep breath Shippo cried even louder. "KAGOME'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN SHE COMES BACK FOR TELLING THE KITSUNE THAT." Kouga yelled at Inuyasha, no longer crying aloud as he so freely had done.

"Feh, whatever. Oi, what the hell are _you_ still doing here?" he yelled as Sesshomaru walked back into the clearing, along with his human ward.

"Not that it concerns you, dear brother, but I am here merely out of curiosity." Sesshomaru said as emotionless as ever.

"Whatever..." he droned as Kikyo came and sat by him.

"PUU...eww! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL? DOG-TURD! WHAT DID YOU...OH MY GOD? KAGOME _DID_ DIE, AND SHE CAME BACK AS A SMELLY ZOMBIE! NOOOOOO!" Kouga would have continued to howl if Miroku wouldn't have brought his staff crashing down on his head.

"All that noise isn't necessary. That zombie is not Lady Kagome that is Lady Kikyo." Miroku stated, not making eye contact with the dead miko.

"Ooooohhhh. Yo. Zombie lady. Why do you look like my woman?"

Looking up at him with her cold lifeless gaze she fixed him with a glare while her arms around Inuyasha.

"No demon you are mistaking. You should not of asked why do I look like her, but of why does she look like me."

"O-Kay, sure, why not? Why does **_she_** look like **_you_**?"

"Simple. She is my reincarnation?" she said drawing Inuyasha closer to herself and sitting up straighter.

"Really? That's fascinating," he said sarcastically turning his back on the couple with a disgusted look on his face, ignoring the growl he'd gotten from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched all this with interest. Looking around the clearing he looked at the strange group, he was currently 'accompanying.'

He looked from the demon exterminator, who was cradling the body of her dead brother.

The monk who sat near her, examining and flexing his hand that stationed prayer beads.

The wolf and kit, which were comforting each other for their loss of the miko. 'Kagome' he believed her name to be.

To his half-wit, hanyou, half brother who was caressing the 'dead zombie lady', the wolf so bluntly named her, lovingly. Simply disgusting.

And finally, to the black jewel that, hours ago, had taken the hanyou and miko into its depths. His curiosity had been peeked by the turn of events, and he was gonna stick around until boredom brought its way back into his life.But that was far from happening.

The jewel began to float; the vertex began to blow around it again, only this time it was blowing, not sucking.

The others stopped what they were doing to stare at the phenomenon. They watched as the jewel went into another display of colors, before deciding again to stay on black, this time accompanied with a corona. A white corona. A dazzling white corona. A hurtful to the eyes corona. A blinding corona. A getting bigger by the second corona.

Now I believe you can all guess that they were blinded by the light, so naturally when the light died down it took them a few minutes to notice the figure floating in the spot the jewel had been.

At first look, they tensed as they saw the silhouette of Naraku descending down to earth, but as it neared them, they noticed apparent differences. For instance, the womanly curves and the slightly shorter structure.

Now they were thoroughly confused. Here was a body, with Naraku's hair and clothes, but with Kagome's body.

Sniffing the air, the demons (and 1 lone hanyou) smelt neither Kagome's nor Naraku's scent, but a whole new one.

Seeing as no one else seemed to want to approach the falling girl, Sesshomaru stepped forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

Studying the girls face, he saw the face of Kagome. Not too much had seemed to change on her. Her hair had changed to that of the length and profile of Naraku's; she now adorned his clothing, she had the blue lining over her closed eyes that Naraku had, and she seemed to radiate the powers of Naraku, although he still sensed her miko abilities.

"It's the miko." He called out finally, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. Glancing up once at Inuyasha and Kikyo he added on "the live one."

At this Kikyo seemed to glare maliciously at Kagome and snuggle up to Inuyasha.

It didn't take long for the rest too crowd around him and the miko. Shippo and Kouga were the first to crowd him. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder to peer down at Kagome.

"She's just sleeping," he said before anyone could bother asking.

"You know, maybe I should carry her. Since she is _my_ woman." Kouga spoke up breaking the silence. Everyone was a bit surprised when Inuyasha didn't yell out in protest.

"Funny how you didn't seem to want to catch her while she fell from the sky." Sango said giving him a look.

Kouga didn't say anything just diverted his eyes to the side.

"I suggest we get the miko to her village." Sesshomaru said turning around and heading in the direction of Kaede's village.

"We? What the hell do you mean by we?"

"If you do not wish to join us _dear brother_, it is more than alright with me." Giving his brother a look of disgust, he sent an unseen signal to Jaken, who immediately after, loaded Rin onto Ah-un and followed his master as he left the battlefield, along with the others and the grumbling hanyou and his dead-lover.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. Her breathing feeling labored as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. The room she was occupying was vast, dark, and seemingly empty. The room was pitch-black and she couldn't see anything except the bed she lay in and herself. 

The bed itself seemed to be made for a giant, one pillow alone was so big she could stretch her body out on it without touching the sides. It was laced with the finest of materials. The sheets were made of a cool silk and the spread and pillow covers were made from Egyptian cotton.

Her confusion soon turned into panic as she remembered the demon attack. Suddenly becoming frantic, she began pulling and scratching at her shirt until she finally had it up and had a good view of her stomach. Not a scratch, with only a minor scar, and as she looked at her stomach she began to realize her bodily changes. Her stomach was as flat and firm as a board. Her nails, which had scratched her belly as she lifted up her shirt, had become long and sharp like claws. She could feel fangs in her mouth and differently tone muscles throughout her body. She also felt that her ears were no longer rounded but pointed. And that's when she remembered. Remembered becoming a demon in the final battle as she, Naraku, and the jewel emerged into one. Her mind and body, Naraku's strength and power, and the jewel's magic.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around herself, as she felt the hurt, betrayal, and heartbreak resurface. Not being able to hold back any longer, she let out the heart-wrenching cries of pain and sorrow as she recalled the event that happened after her transformation.

**_Flashback_**

She awoke three days after they arrived back at the village. She was alone in the hut, and didn't bother to move as she tried to recollect her thought, but soon her tranquility was interrupted by the arrival of Kaede who then informed the rest of her awakening.

She was surprised, when all had gathered inside the hut, to find everyone from the battle waiting for her. She had been sure that once Naraku had been killed that Sesshomaru and Kouga, who immediately glued himself to her side, would have left, but no, here they were, everyone, including Kikyo.

The two were cuddling, or more like brooding together, in the far corner. She tried not to look or think about them as she informed them about fate of Naraku and the jewel, but she couldn't stop the pain in her heart.

A silence enveloped the hut as they all thought this over. She felt herself slipping into depression as her eyes were drawn to the couple in the back, but before she fell in too deep, a ball of orange fur had plopped into her lap. Allowing a smile to spread onto her face, she resolved that she would be strong for him and the others as she began to tickle and play with the kit. It during this scene that everyone discovered Kagome's power to shape shift as they're were suddenly two fox demon pups rolling around on the floor, one with red hair and the other, female, with black hair.

The days passed, Kouga left, saying he had to inform his pack of Naraku, promising too return soon to take Kagome away. Sesshomaru, who finally seemed to have gotten bored with the group, gathered his young ward, Jaken, and Ah-un and departed without so much as a good-bye. Miroku discovered, once discovering his wind tunnel too have disappeared, promptly proposed to a stunned Sango. He was also promptly slapped for groping his newfound Fiancée, but it was done with smiles. Kagome delved into her new powers, entertaining all who wanted with a show of impersonations. During all of this, the dark couple slipped off unnoticed into the wilderness.

When not performing for her friends, Kagome exercised her new powers in secret. Obtaining flight as a bird, the swiftness and alert senses of different forest animal, or trying to use the powers of the different demons and humans alike that she would impersonate.

It was during one of these practice sessions that her betrayal occurred. Sensing another in the clearing with her, she turned to find Inuyasha. Her heart soared with happiness as she saw that he was alone, he had come back to her.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out happily as a smile as she took a step towards him, but out the corner of her eye, she caught movement. Stopping, she moved out of the way, just as an arrow, which was meant for her back, grazed her stomach, creating a shallow gash as it shot by.

"Kikyo!" she yelled angrily turning to face the dead priestess. "What...?" she began, but before she could finish her sentence as she felt the pain, of claws puncturing her back. "Why Inuyasha?" she asked without turning around as she fell to her knees. Too heartbroken to fight back as they proceeded to brutally and painfully murder her.

"Kagome!" she heard in the distant as her friends ran to her aid, hearing the sounds of cries of pain from the village. But Kikyo and Inuyasha also heard and left to head them off.

"No! Don't do this Inuyasha!" she yelled grabbing his pants leg as he began to walk off. "Leave them alone." She managed to say as blood spurted from her mouth.

"Kill two birds with one stone! You thought I was just going to kill you, and not them?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh kicking her in the head so that she would release.

"Incarnation, what makes you think you're that special?" Looking coldly down at Kagome, Kikyo smirked as they left her to die and kill her friends.

"No! Leave them alone! It's me you want! ME!" but they were already gone.

Her legs were like dead weight as she tried to drag herself to aid her friends, but she was too hurt and too weak, as she fell flat onto her stomach. She didn't know how long she lay there, but by the time she thought of an idea, the sun had just started to rise. Using her powers, she shifted into the form of a snake and slithered as fast as she could in the direction she had last seen the two head. As she slithered farther into the forest, the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue, as her snake like tongue tasted the air. Faster and faster, she slithered until she burst out into the scene that held her friends destruction. She was in the middle of everything, falling out of her snake form she sat on her legs as she tried to blot out the scene before her.

"No, no, no!" she screamed hitting herself in the head, as she shook it furiously with her eyes closed. Opening them again, she looked at the bodies of her friends as she began to rock back and forth.

There bodies were strewn everywhere, arrows and claw marks and gashes covering ever inch of them. Their eyes staring blankly up into the sky.

"NO!" she screamed beating herself even harder and pulling her hair in despair. But they never went away. Holding herself in a tight ball, she full out cried, screaming with every ounce of her soul, as her tears fell like water from a fountain.

"Well look who decided to join the party." She heard Inuyasha's voice say in a taunting voice as she felt their presences enter the clearing.

"Oh cheer up, look, we've got a present for you." With that said she felt and heard something fall in front of her. Lifting up to look, she instantly regretted as she met the eyes, the dead, blank staring eyes of Shippo, his throat ripped out and his face set into that of pure horror and pain.

She felt something snap and break inside of her and she let out cry of such pain that her soul exploded, sending her powers and every ounce of pain she felt, hurtling from her body in the form of a deadly wave. Killing anything in close vicinity, Inuyasha and Kikyo, clearing the forest floor of her friends' body, and spreading throughout the world. Then she died.

**_End_ _Flashback_**

She knew she died because she couldn't remember anything after that. "Why am I here? Why aren't I dead?" she mumbled miserably to herself.

"You did die." A great booming voice said.

Springing up she saw that the giant who bed this must obviously belong too, sitting on the edge of the bed, her Uncle Emma.

"You're not my real uncle are you?" she said weakly.

"I like to think of myself as one." He said softly. "I am King Emma, of the three worlds. The world's that you created."

"Me? How did I create worlds? Why aren't I dead? What happened to me? Who are you? Why am I alive?" as she asked each question her voice began to get louder until she was actually screaming.

Sighing, King Emma gathered her into his arms and comforted her with a gentle hug. "The day you 'died', your soul erupted from your body in the form of a great power, it caused many different effects for all it touched, and it touched all. I was no more than a young demon back then, but as it washed over me, it purified my demon powers and transformed me into the even more powerful being that I am today. When your soul washed over me, it filled me with an understanding of _who_ you were, of _what_ happened, what _was_ happening, and what was _too_ happen. Your soul, created barriers that would one-day separate, spirits, from demons, from humans. I quickly traced your soul back to your body. I found you in what would one day be the spirit world. You had turned to stone. A perfect, beautiful sculpture of a crying being in a kneeling position. I vowed from that day on that I would honor and protect you resting place until the day when you would one-day return. I knew you would, for your spirit remained inside the stone as long as with a sliver of your soul. I built this kingdom," he said emphasizing with his enormous hand to the surroundings around them, "Around your stone body. And as the years turned into decades, into centuries. I grew stronger and bigger as so did the barriers. I watched over you constantly. When I did, so often leave you, I would be out separating the three into their respected worlds. But still you did not waken until I finally began to give up, but one day I noticed a crack appear in your face. Horrified I watched as more cracks appeared and you began to fall apart, but inside the stone, naked as a Jaybird, I saw you. Soul regrown to its full potential, and a mind wiped clean of all memories. I hope you will forgive me for filling your mind with false information. It's just that I wanted to protect you."

A silence developed between the two, until, after what seemed like an eternity, Kagome spoke. "Of course I forgive you. I love you, you'll always be my Uncle Emma, it's just that...I'm hurting all over again from old wounds. I just need a little time." She whispered into the silent room as she hugged her uncle Emma, thankful for the silent understanding that he gave her.

* * *

The days became weeks, which became months and still there was no word about Kagome. And Yusuke went from grumpy, to temperamental, to just plain evil. 

He seldom spoke to anymore, he growled and snarled viscously if anybody touched, and kami help the poor bastard that mentioned Kagome, made him mad, or made him mad _by_ mentioning Kagome. Koenma, who seemed to get hold of some genius pills, never spoke directly to Yusuke and was never in the same room with him, using others to relay messages to him.

He went on missions' everyday, if only to keep his mind off Kagome and release his pent up aggression, which seemed to pile up on him every minute. He became dark, creepy, and foreboding, slinking in the shadows like a vampire or suddenly appearing out of nowhere or disappearing without a trace. Whether he knew it or not he was being regularly tailed. Someone of this much anger and power was a danger to public safety. So the other detectives, either openly or discreetly, were always with him.

"This is insane! He's worse than Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled as they followed far behind the brooding Yusuke.

"He's been like ever since Kagome left with Lord Sesshomaru. He's acting like..." Kurama began only to stop mid sentence.

"...like a demon that's just lost a mate." Hiei finished for him. "You're getting this? What's the matter, old age sneaking up on you?"

"Now that I think about it. There have been signs."

"Of old age?" Kuwabara asked, interrupted him.

"Yusuke's behavior." Kurama answered eyebrow twitching.

"What about him?"

"He's behaving like a demon that's just lost his mate. And there have been signs."

"Like?" Kuwabara asked dragging the word out.

"We could tell that he was immediately attracted to Kagome when we first met her at the Burger Hut." Kurama began.

"He was constantly seeking her out." Hiei added.

"He's chased away all males who have shown or might have any attraction to her."

"He tried to kill Kurama in his sleep after he took Kagome to the movies." Hiei said, smiling at the memory.

"He what?" Kuwabara asked not sure if he had heard right.

"Is that so?" Kurama asked looking towards his short friend.

"He sneaked into your apartment and stood over your bed pointing his finger at you, and he would have fired if I hadn't of stopped him."

Kurama was silent a moment as he contemplated this. He was suddenly brought of his reverie as they ran into a short old woman with a bag of cans.

"Oh, I'm so sorry madam; let me help you with that." Kurama apologized as he helped the lady gather her cans.

"Oh you are such a sweet young lady. I wish more young women were as polite as you." The woman said as she gathered her bags and began to scoot past the trio.

"I'm accept you compliment ma'am, but I am a boy." He corrected, ignoring the laughs, he received from Kuwabara and the smirk he was sure was on Hiei's face.

"Huh?" the old woman said taking a better look at him. "Oh so you are. And what a fine young man you are too. Reminds me of my youth. Oh if only I was a few years younger, eh?" the old woman said nudging Kurama in his side with her elbow suggestedly.

"Old woman, get out of our way!" Hiei demanded once seeing that Yusuke was now out of sight.

"Oh, you're a rude one, there shorty, but I guess I'll forgive you this one time, considering the old saying. Big things come in small packages." The old woman laughed, waggling her eyebrows and showing off a yellowed tooth grinned.

"You're a real pervert lady." Kuwabara suddenly spoke up in a bland voice.

Turning towards him the old lady's smile vanished as she looked him and down with wide eyes. "Well aren't you a big strapping looking young man? All muscle aren't you, not an ounce of body fat."

"Well I do work out."

"Can I rub your stomach?"

"Eww, no! Gross Lady!" Kuwabara yelled jumping away from the perverted old lady.

"Oh come on young man! At least let me squeeze a bicep! What about a thigh muscle? Hey, where you going?"

"Away from you!" Kuwabara answered as they began to hurriedly walk the way Yusuke had last gone.

"That was disturbing." Kurama commented as they hurriedly retreated.

"A word of advice." The old woman yelled after them. "Follow the old black bird. It's a perfect day for reuniting with old friends."

Stopping, they turned around only to find no sight of an old lady or her cans.

"Where'd she go? She just vanished." Kuwabara said as they looked around for her.

"Humans don't vanish idiot." Hiei retorted.

"Oh, no, he's right. She did vanish." A voice said above them.

Looking up, they saw perched on the wall, a black bird with red eyes.

"Did you just talk?"

"Who me? No, I'm a bird I don't talk." The bird said rolling its eyes at them before flying off.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Kurama said as they began to follow the bird, Yusuke momentarily forgotten.

* * *

They followed the bird to the park where it soon disappeared. 

"Was that a waste of time?" Kurama asked as they headed for the nearest exit, and hopefully find Yusuke before he killed anyone.

"Not a complete waste, look." Hiei said with wide eyes as he pointed ahead of them.

Looking to where the stunned Hiei was pointing, they saw, climbing over the fence, a very familiar face.

They slowly made their way over until they were only a few feet away from the girl, who was busy dusting her skirt off, oblivious of their arrival. It wasn't until she looked up to leave did they notice them.

"Kurama! Hiei! Kuwabara! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome squealed happily to the stunned figures.

"Kagome?" Kuwabara asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Who else would I be?" she asked with a smile staring at Kuwabara strangely.

"Kagome!" Kuwabara yelled launching towards the girl and enveloping her in a big bear hug swinging her from side to side. "You're back, we've missed you!"

"Missed...you...too...Kuwabara." she managed to gasp out as he finally let her go. "Maybe I should go away more often. So do I Get a hug from you guys too?" she asked staring at them expectantly.

Gathering their composure back, Kurama and Hiei returned to their normal selves. "Welcome back Kagome." Kurama said pleasantly offering her a handshake, as Hiei just hned and looked away.

Smiling nonetheless, Kagome took the handshake, but without warning, she pulled Kurama towards her, reached for Hiei with her free hand, and brought them both into a hug. Because Hiei was the most reluctant of them all she held him the longest and gave him, to his horror, a peck on the cheek.

Stepping away from the once again stunned boys, she gave them all peculiar looks.

"You guys are all acting weird. Where's Yusuke?" but all she got was blank stares and silence. But in the silence, she heard breathing that came from none of the three boys in front of her but from behind her.

Eyes wide in alarm she slowly turned around to find Yusuke hovering over behind her with dark look in his eyes as his breathing came out hard and heavy.

"Whoa." She breathed out as his aura overcame her. "H-hey Yusuke!" she managed to say before said person pulled her close to his chest in a one armed hug as he glared at the men standing behind her. Laying his head onto hers, he breathed in her scent.

"Umm, Yusuke?" she said uncertainly as she began to blush. _'Well doesn't this seem familiar?'_ "You can let me go now." But as she tried to pull away, he held on tighter and growled.

"Yusuke. Let me go!" she ordered trying to get away, only to have him pull tighter and growl even more.

His growling seemed to awaken the boys behind her as she suddenly heard their voices.

"Release her this instant Yusuke!" Hiei said threateningly.

"Snap out of it, Yusuke!" Kurama voice said sternly trying to coax Yusuke to let her go.

"Let her go right now or else I'll pound you." Kuwabara yelled angrily.

The growling became louder as the other males tried to get to his Kagome, but he wasn't going to let them get her, he was never going to loose her again, he...was in terrible pain.

"Next time I say let me go, do it...fucking idjamamit." Kagome mumbled as Yusuke collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

The dark and foreboding aura around Yusuke began to lighten as the pain in his stomach began to ease and his pupils dilated.

"HEY!" he yelled angrily staring up at Kagome.

"What?" she asked staring down at him, oblivious to the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nice skirt." He said as a huge smile erupted onto his face. Staring at her face this time he saw her emotions flash across her face before a fist connected with his.


	6. Chp 6 You Can Call Me Lady no Tama

* * *

**Chp 6. You can call me…Lady No Tama**

* * *

_'Now I know for sure her punches are getting stronger.'_ Yusuke thought as he rubbed his swollen eye, this punch had actually knocked him unconscious, but that was only for five minutes. 

"What are you guys on? I wasn't attacked by any monster; I've been visiting my uncle Emma."

"But we were there; we saw it stab you in the stomach." Kuwabara argued, staring at the amused girl in front of him.

"Nope. You all must have been dreaming or something." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"We all dreamed the same dream?" Kurama asked with a skeptical look.

"Obviously."

"No, couldn't be, here you should have a scar." Reaching forward, Yusuke commenced to lift up her shirt.

"Back off idjit." Kagome snapped, annoyed as she slapped Yusuke's hand away. "What's up with you all, you've must've all inhaled chemicals or something. I'll see you all later." Waving her hand at them, she tried to walk pass to leave only to have her wrist grabbed by Yusuke.

"Where you going?" He asked sincerely.

"By my business." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Yusuke said before going quiet, staring at her intently as he did so.

"You...you gone let go of my arm?" she asked, indicating towards her trapped wrist, which he released immediately, merely saying 'oh' again as he did so.

"You're acting like a real nut job today Yusuke." Kagome laughed as she began to walk away again. Stopping, she looked back once more and laughed out loud again.

They said nothing just watched as she walked off laughing, but none as intently as Yusuke who couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei!" A loud cheerful voice sounded off behind the four boys. Turning towards the sound, they saw Botan running towards them in her human disguise. "Hi guys!" she yelled even though she was now standing directly in front of them. "I have an important message from Koenma. He wants you in his office pronto and...What are you so happy about, Yusuke?" she asked catching sight of his broadly smiling face as she opened the portal.

"Does he want to see us or just them?" he asked trying to make his face stoic, but failed miserably.

"All of you, now about all the smiling..."

"Sorry, got to go see the baby." He said loudly as he jumped into the portal.

"What's with him?" Botan asked the remaining detectives.

"Kagome's back." Kuwabara said with a smile as he entered the portal, soon followed by Kurama and Hiei, all missing the stony look that overcame the grim reaper's face.

Getting herself back under control, Botan began to enter the portal only to have it close on her. "Hey what's the big idea!" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Well I wanted a word with you before you left." A voice said calmly from behind her.

Recognizing the voice, Botan stiffened up as she put on a straight face. Slowly turning around she found herself face to face with a smiling Kagome.

"Lady No Tama." Botan yipped in greeting, dropping to her knees and bowing lowly with her hands outspread at Kagome's feet.

"You can get up if you want." Kagome said to the bowing reaper at her feet.

"Yes ma'am." Botan said as she rose to her feet, a nervous look on her face. "You wish to speak with me my lady?"

"Relax. I'm only here to request a favor." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes milady, anything."

"I need you to go to the meetings between the spirit detectives and Koenma and make sure he doesn't give me away."

Botan looked at Kagome with an unsure eye. "How am I supposed to go by doing that?"

"Don't know...anything. Just make sure he doesn't tell...or give away anything. I want to surprise the boys and tell them myself."

"Yes ma'am, if that's what you wish of me, then I shall do it." Botan agreed with a bow before she opened a portal to Koenma's office, hopefully cutting the boy's off. "If I'm not being to bold, milady, but where is it that you're going?" Botan asked as she saw Kagome turn to leave.

"Me? I'm going home. Now don't let me down Botan, I'm counting on you. I hope we can be real good friends some day." And with a smile and thumbs up, Kagome turned and morphed into a black bird with red eyes.

* * *

Kagome found herself staring wistfully up at a familiar pair of shrine steps. Although it had been five hundred and six years for her, Emma had told her it was only three for them. That would put Sota at the age of 15, the same age she had been when her adventure first began. Now here she was again, after five centuries, back home. As she began to climb the stairs, she barely noticed that she was taking another form, a petite girl of 17. With straight, thick, black hair, brown eyes, and a green and white school uniform. 

The sound of a broom being swept soon caught her sensitive ears and she smiled as the thought of her grandpa sweeping the grounds filled her mind. But it wasn't her grandpa she saw when she reached the top. Frowning, she stared at the back of a stranger in robes like her grandpa, a stranger with a jock like build and brown hair, a grumbling stranger who had yet to notice the girl behind him.

Looking around she saw nothing else out of place except an unearthly quiet. The house and shrine were the same, needed a new paint job, but were the same. Her eyes traveled to the God Tree, which seemed to wave a greeting to her in the wind, and then she spotted the well house, old and rickety, practically falling apart, but despite it all, there was a well-worn path worn to its door.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, turning back towards the stranger.

"We're closed." The stranger replied gruffly.

Kagome had to hold in a gasp as the voice reached her ears. The voice sounded strange yet familiar. She recognized the voice as Sota's, but it held a sort of Miroku like tone.

"I'm not here for a tour, I've been here before."

"Good, then you know how to leave."

"Did the family that used to live here move?" she asked, playing a visitor.

"Still do and always will." Sota answered without looking up as he continued to sweep.

"So where is that girl that stays here? Is she home?"

"Her names _Kagome_ and _no_ she isn't."

"Oh, so how long has she been gone is she expected anytime soon?"

"For a while now and she's expected at all times."

"For a while, that's not an answer, I heard she ran off."

"She did not run off, she's only been away for a few years. She'll be back anytime now." Sota said through clenched teeth as he gripped the broom tightly.

"Gone a few years and you still have hopes that she'll come back. Seems kind of pathetic if you ask me."

"I know my sister, she never lies and she always promised that she'll be back. And beside, no one asked you, now leave, or else I'll make you."

"Alright kid, don't get upset. I think it's wonderful that you keep your hopes up. Don't worry it'll pay off. One day, she'll come walking up the stairs and say. I'm back, Sota, the jewel's complete, Inuyasha's never going to bother me again and I'm here to stay." as she said this, Sota froze in place.

"Kagome?" dropping the broom he slowly turned around to stare wide eyed at her.

"Did you miss me?" she said softly with a smile before Sota plowed into her.

"Kagome, you don't know how much I missed you. They kept saying you'll never come back, but I didn't listen, I never listened. And now you're back. What happened? Why were you away so long? What happened? What happened?" anyone who would've come onto the sentimental moment would have found the sight of a petite girl holding a much bigger, jock like, 15 year old boy who was crying hysterically quite funny, but to the two it was a joyous moment.

"I'll tell you later Sota, where's mama?" Kagome told her little brother as they let each other go; wiping the tears she had off her face.

"Come on, she's in the house, she hasn't been the same since you disappeared." Sota said happily, as he led her into the house, oblivious to his tear stained face.

"Mom?" Sota called aloud as they entered the hall. "Mom?"

"What is it Sota?" she heard her mom call, making her choke back a sob.

"We've got a visitor." Sota called after glancing at his sister.

"Well I'm in the kitchen."

"Come on," he said pulling her harder.

On entering the kitchen, they found their mother by the sink washing dishes. "Mom."

"Who is it Sota?" their mother said as she turned around. Gasping loudly she dropped the plate she was drying. "K-Kagome?"

"Mama!" Kagome cried as tears poured down her face, but as she took a step towards her mother, said person feinted.

"I think that's welcome back." Sota laughed as he went to pick his mother up.

* * *

The tears flowed, they held each other, they cried, and they laughed. They talked about this and that, and they cried some more. Sota changed out of his shrine clothing, and into a pair of slacks. They sat in the living room and talked about what was going on with them, skipping Kagome's story for obvious reasons. Sitting with her mother and brother, she found out that Sota was on the football team at school, she learned that her mother had opened a small shop on the shrine where she sold clothing that she made, and she learned that her grandpa was sick. Up until then she hadn't noticed her grandpa's absence. 

That's how she found herself standing alone in the hall outside her grandpa's room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, flinching back involuntarily as the stench of approaching death reached her nose. She could feel the tears begin to build up; she knew Botan would come to visit her grandfather any day now.

She followed rasp and shallow breaths into the room until they led her to her grandfather's soon to be deathbed. Kneeling down she got into a prayer position and prayed for her grandfather as she let the tears flow for him.

"K-Kagome?" a wheezy voice called through the darkness.

"Grandpa?" Kagome yelled loudly groping for the old man's hand in the dark.

"Kagome, it's been so long." He said once she finally found his hand.

"I know grandpa, but I'm back now and we can be a family again."

"I missed you so much. I prayed to the god tree everyday. I prayed that I could see you one last time before I left."

"Don't talk this way. Infact don't talk at all, you've got to reserve your strength towards getting better!" Kagome cried out desperately as hot tears rolled down her face.

"Nonsense, it's my time to go and there's nothing anyone can do about it. This sickness has gotten to my heart and planted roots." He said as he tried to laugh, only to end up with hacking coughs. Crying aloud, she laid her head down in her grandpa's hand. "Don't cry, there's nothing you can do, besides, this is for the best."

"For the best? For the best! How is this for the best? I've just come back after 5 centuries of being trapped in stone! 3 years of not knowing who I am, and when I finally get everything straight, you're trying to weasel out of my life!"

"Kagome..."

"NO, shut up! You're supposed to nag me, and drive me crazy for years! You're supposed to attack all my boyfriends! You're supposed to accuse all my friends of being demons! And you're supposed to stay around long enough to be a great-grandfather! Now I don't want to hear another word of it!" Standing up angrily, she dropped her disguise completely and growled loudly as she searched for the sickness inside her grandpa. Holding a clawed hand over the petrified old man, she held it over his heart, where it began to glow blue. The old man on the bed began making rasping noises, but she ignored it as she focused on the sickness. Slowly she could feel all the sickness drawing in one spot, continuing to ignore the now bucking old man's cries and sharp intakes of breathe, she put more force into the ritual until she could finally pull it out.

"There!" she cried loudly. And with quick and fast motions, she drew out a symbol on her grandpa's chest, before hitting him in that spot.

Time stood still as the old man went rigged then still. And just as it seemed he wouldn't move again, he sat up and started coughing until a small blue stone departed from his throat. The stone floated up until it was eye levels to Kagome, narrowing her eyes at the infestation she growled and barely moved as something shot out from behind her and hit the stone dead on, making it explode into tiny bits of light that vanished on impact with the ground.

Behind her, the door burst open to reveal her mother and brother.

"Kagome?" Sota asked looking at his demonic looking sister.

"Dad?" her mother asked aloud, as she saw her father sitting up in bed and looking better.

"Is that a tail?" Sota blurted out. "COOL!"

* * *

"Is he alive?" Botan asked with a grim smile, as they stood around the unconscious Koenma. 

"I don't know, you hit him pretty hard with that oar." Yuske answered with a highly amused smile as he looked towards the broken oar.

"I was trying to open a portal for me to leave and it slipped." Botan explained devotedly.

"What was he trying to tell us before the...'accident'?" Kurama asked casting Botan a suspicious glance.

"I haven't a clue; he could've been trying to say anything." Botan said loudly with nervousness.

"It sounded like it started with a 'K'." Hiei stated with suspicion on Botan's act.

"Or 'C' as in case. Like the one on his desk."

"Or 'K' as in…" Kurama began only to be interrupted.

"Kagome." Yusuke blurted out.

"What?" Botan asked loudly as her body went stiff and her eyes became wide.

"Kagome. I think I'm going to spend the day with her." Yusuke answered as he turned towards the door.

"We're coming too." Kuwabara announced as they began to follow. Yusuke stopped in his tracks to stare angrily back at them, hints of the old evil Yusuke peeking through. He wanted to be alone with her.

"She's our friend too Urameshi." Kuwabara argued.

"And besides, we'll like to know what's going on. Where has she been for the past couple of months? What was that demon after that attacked her? How does she know the lord Sesshomaru?" Kurama added seeing how that didn't affect the brooding detective.

"Fine," He said finally giving in, "You can come."

* * *

"Where did she go?" Yusuke was yelling angrily as they found themselves back at the park. 

Kagome, in the form of the black bird, stared down at the detectives with barely contained amusement. She had been watching them search relentless for her for the last hour. They had started at her usual haunts, then returned to the park and decided to follow her scent, but only ended up losing it or going in circles. She had just returned from the shrine when she caught sight of them. The house had been filled with laughter, tears, yelling, more laughter, and finally ending with tears again as she departed. She promised that she'd be back soon as possible, even if it hurt to depart from her family so soon after so long, but she needed to do a few things. Although harassing the detectives hadn't been one of those things, she always had time for that.

"I'll just let them find me." She finally said coming to a decision. Launching out of the tree she was perched in, she circled over the detectives once before diving to the wall she had climbed over earlier. As she glided to the ground the morphed back into her everyday appearance, this time not forgetting pants. "Yusuke can be such a pervert." She muttered as she brushed imaginary dust off her clothes.

"Well, well, well. What do I have here _baby_?" A deep voice said from behind her as she suddenly found strong arms around her waist and a clawed hand pressed threatenly against her neck.

"I don't know. You tell me." Kagome said with a lazy calm in her voice.

The demon that held her was slightly surprised before getting his composure under control again. "Don't make a sound _baby_ and I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat, skipper." She said again in her lazy calm voice. She smiled to herself as she felt the demons grip loosen unsurely, before tightening again and jumping off with her in its arms.

They hadn't gone ten yards when her boredom got the better of her. "Okay that's enough." Kagome said in a deadpan voice as she grabbed the demon's arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are human?" the demon yelled in outrage as his supper had the galls to touch him.

"Your worst nightmare." Kagome said in a dark demonic voice as her front became her back and vice verse in the demons arms.

"OH, Eww, AHHH!" the demon yelled in fright as he released her attempted to run away but was stopped by Kagome's hold on his arms. "Who are you lady?"

"I'm not going to be the one to let you go and eat some innocent human if that what you think. But you can call me…Lady no Tama." Kagome announced in a deeper voice as her disguise dropped away showing her demon form. Her hair grew longer and was in a high ponytail on top of her head that reached her mid-calf. Her bangs reached down below her chin so she had them combed over to the side so that they covered half her face. Her eyes were a darker red and her eyelids held dark bluish-green markings over them. The markings covered all her eyelids and came off to her temples in an arch before dropping down to her cheekbones. Her ears were pointier than she would have liked, but there was nothing she could do about them for they were hers, and stuck out far past her head. Her clothing looked the same of that of Naraku's except with a few alterations. Same colors, but the pants were now shorts and the sleeves were so long they touched the ground, and her obi was violet and came to a giant bow that sat at her mid back. She wore no kind of shoes on her small feet.

"What are you going to do with me…m-milady?" the demon stuttered.

"You know I was going to kill you, but I don't feel like it. Then I was going to send you back to the demon world, but I don't know, transforming you to something seems like fun."

"Anything, just don't kill me."

"Okay. Just because I'm feeling so nice today." Kagome said with a wink. Keeping a firm grip on the frightened demon with one arm she place her hand onto his head and watched as a serene look passed over his face. He closed his eyes as a pleasant feeling passed through him. And when he opened them he yelled in terror as he found himself looking up at a gigantic Lady no Tama.

"AHH! What did you do?" he yelled in terror as she cooed loudly and picked him up.

"You are so cute! What are you?" Kagome gushed loudly as she picked the transformed demon up. He was the size of a small dog, with the flexibility of a monkey; it looked like a cat, had the fluffy tail of a squirrel, and had the ears and paws of a fox. Its fur, to her delight, continued to change colors as his emotions went high.

"You mean you don't know?" the creatures yelled hysterically as it fought against her cuddling.

"No. I was just winging it." She said as she let him go.

"You bitch! What'd you do to me wench!"

"Hey!" Kagome growled angrily as she let her power bear down on him so hard that he balled himself up in fear and pain. "I could've gone and just killed you."

"No, I am sorry. Please Lady no Tama. Anything but that. I can't take pain too well _baby_." He said as he graveled at her feet.

"The option is still on the table so you can take it or option #2 and come with me."

"Come with you?" The creature asked confusedly.

"Yes. I could use something like you around, and you would be taken care of and slightly pampered because of your looks. Now it is up to you." As she said this she eased up off him and smiled sweetly.

"Well if that's the case. I am at your service _baby_." The little creature said humbly as it stood on its hind legs and bowed.

"Good." Kagome said officially as she picked him up. "Now that that's settled. Do you have a name?"

"My names Gumer _baby_."

"Gumer?" Kagome asked aloud as she laughed loudly.

"Baby it's not that funny." Gumer said moodily as he jumped to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…Gumer." Kagome said tightly trying not to laugh. "Well come on, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere demon." A familiar voice suddenly yelled as a stinging pain shot through Kagome arm.

"Look out it the Spirit Detectives _Baby_." Gumer yelled too late as he hopped to Kagome head and disappeared.

"Thanks _Gumer_, you're a lot of help." Kagome growled sarcastically at the invisible critter on her head. "Ow that hurt." Kagome said addressing the Spirit Detectives behind her. "Am I bleeding? No. Okay then, but still OW! What's the big idea?"

"That's what we should be asking you? What are you doing here?" Yusuke yelled, seemingly unfazed that his spirit gun didn't have more of an effect.

"Getting shot apparently."

"Why are you not in the demon world?"

Suddenly feeling playful, Kagome smiled sweetly. "Why to meet the famous Reikai tentai of course. I've heard that you four are the most strong, powerful, and handsome men of our time. And I wanted to see if that was true."

"Well as you obviously see us, now you can get right back."

"Oh come on, Mr. Urameshi. How do I know the rumors are true? You look to be merely children. So far the only one that seems to at least meet the standards is the handsome part." She said with a seductive wink.

"Rest assured girl, we are the strongest around." Hiei said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that."

"What do you want with us?" Kuwabara asked as he got rid of all his defensive attitude.

"Just to merely observe, Kazuma."

"How do you know our names?" Kurama asked calmly.

"You'd have to ask Koenma about that one." Kagome answered as she began to disappear.

"Wait, who are you?" Yusuke yelled just as everything disappeared except her eyes.

"You can call me…Lady no Tama." And with a wink, she was gone.

* * *

"Who is she Damnit?" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed his boss and shook him like a rag. 

"Why are you yelling?" Koenma asked in a quiet voice when Yusuke stopped shaking him.

"I don't know!" Yusuke replied as he continued to shake him. "Now who is she?"

"If you'd stop shaking me I can tell you!"

"Oh." Dropping his tiny boss Yusuke stepped away to join the rest of his teammates.

"You need people skills." Kuwabara remarked in a serious voice.

"Now, as I was trying to say…her name is Lady no Tama and she was born centuries ago in Feudal Japan. She is one of the few remaining of that time. And because of her immense age she has grown in power over the centuries and could possibly be rivaled with Father. She has not posed a threat to anyone or even tried to escape the demon realm. If you have captured her attention then it would be best to proceed with caution."

"Yeah, but will she be a problem?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Does she have a mate?" Kurama asked.

"Why Kurama? Thinking about pursuing her?" Koenma asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"No, merely for the amusement of Youko." Kurama replied, unaffected by his words.

"Oh sure. Anyway, she is not mated nor has she ever been. Funny though, all those years without a mate."

Kurama nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"She is a beauty though, isn't she?" Koenma asked casually although he didn't get an answer. "I've never met her. What is she like?"

"She's too full of herself." Hiei answered.

"What did she say to you?"

"She says she heard rumors that we're the most powerful, handsome, and strongest men of our time." Kuwabara answered followed by the loud laughter of Koenma.

"You guys…_handsome_?" He laughed.

"We are right here you know." Kuwabara said as they all felt slightly offended, while Hiei just didn't give a damn but the laughter was annoying.

"Maybe she's considering one of you for her mate." He continued to laugh.

"We can hear you." Yusuke said.

"She's going to have a hard time choosing. I wonder which one she'll pick. The feministic, schizoid fox. Or the homicidal midget with three eyes. Maybe the muscle head with the face quandary. What about the fathead with bad people skills and bursts of violence. Oh she's going to have a hard time…"

"HELP ME!" a yell sounded out amidst all Koenma's laughter.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked suspiciously as Koenma suddenly stopped yelling and kicked at something under his desk.

"What was what? Oh _that_. That was Dina."

"Who?"

"You know the nursery rhyme. Someone's in the kitchen with Dina."

"I…what…huh?"

"Good." Koenma said satisfied. Want people to forget what just happened, confuse the hell out of them and change the subject. Works every time. "So about that case you were here about earlier."

"Umm…yeah. The case." Yusuke said more to himself as he shook off the confusion like it was a physical thing.

"Earlier when we were here and Botan knocked you unconscious…what were you going to say?" Kurama asked as he suddenly remembered.

"I don't remember. Refresh my memory."

"You were about to say something that started with a 'K'."

"So?"

"So what did the 'K' stand for?" Yusuke asked becoming annoyed.

"I don't know."

"We thought the 'K' might have had something to do with Kagome." Kurama continued.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Koenma asked with obvious innocence.

There was a moments silence as all the detectives summed the same thing up. The 'K' did have something to do with Kagome.

"What does she have to do with anything? Why do you have such an interest in her? Why did Yama want us to stay away from her? Why is she so important?" Yusuke asked angrily in a low voice as the touchy subject of Kagome came up once again.

Koenma sobered up quickly on seeing the look in Yusuke's eyes. "You really care about her, don't you Yusuke?"

"More than you can imagine. Now answer my questions."

"Fine." Koenma said with a sigh. "Kagome is the reincarnated soul of an ancient priestess that lived hundreds of years ago. That priestess name was Kikyo and she was the protector of a powerful jewel. This jewel was sought after by all demons throughout the land and the priestess had to be strong to protect it. It was one of the demons that the priestess fell in love with. His name was Inuyasha and he was not so much a demon, but a hanyou. It was his failed attempt to still the jewel that brought the two together…"

"What the hell does this have to do…?" Yusuke began hotly.

"Just listen to the damn story Yusuke!" Koenma yelled in true anger. "I've always hated this story and now that I've started I'll be damned if I'm going to stop now. And this story _is_ part of Kagome's. So if you want to know why she's important then you'll shut the hell up and listen."

Yusuke too shocked to say anything motioned for Koenma to continue.

"Thank you. Now where was I? The two were in love. Inuyasha sought after the jewel so that he could wish upon its power to grant him full demonship. But upon falling in love with Kikyo his priorities were changed to become full human and live out his days with her. He was too stupid to realize that upon wishing on the jewel the jewel would become null and devoid, ending Kikyo's burden of being its protector, which is what she truly wanted. Later Kikyo came into the care of a burned thief by the name of Onigumo. Onigumo, with his wicked heart, fell into love with the priestess. But knew her heart would never be his, so he summoned demons to devour him so that he could gain from them. It was then that the hanyou Naraku was born. Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha, attacked Kikyo whilst alone and stole the jewel. For Naraku had no love for Kikyo, Onigumo loved her, not he, and Onigumo was no more but an annoyance within the evil being. Now disguised as Kikyo, Naraku attacked the unknowing hanyou in the forest. The hanyou was wounded but managed to escape. Now both wounded the two begotten lovers met and finished each other off. But on her last strength, Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree and requested the jewel to be burned with her body. Now this is where Kagome comes in." Koenma said as he stared off at his captivated audience most of all Yusuke.

"Fifty years go by and a girl suddenly appeared in the village Kikyo once resided. Kagome was her name and she had been pulled through a magical well in her time. 500 years in the future. She happened upon the hanyou still connected to the tree. Foolishly she awakens the sleeping hanyou. He mistakes her for Kikyo, for they were identical. A centipede demon attacks the young girl, taking a chunk out of her side. And to her surprise the cursed jewel falls from her wound. Releasing the hanyou for the tree he quickly rids the world of the demon. With the demon gone the hanyou falls upon the girl, who has retrieved the jewel from the fallen demon, to kill her and steal the jewel. But with help from the village priestess Kagome is able to subdue the hanyou. He is less then pleased. With the village priestess, who was Kikyo's younger sister, Kagome's learns of her incarnate and what she was. A miko and guardian of the jewel. New to the title, the jewel is stolen from the girl b a crow demon. Foolishly Kagome shoots an arrow at the demon. She succeeded in killing the demon, but in her unskilled aim, she shatters the jewel and the shards are scattered all across the land. Reeking havoc and destruction. Teaming up with the hanyou the girl tracks across the land gathering all the shards that she could get. She does this for 3 years. Amidst those three years they team up with an orphaned fox demon, a cursed monk with wandering hands, and a lone demon slayer and her companion cat demon, the last of their clan. Also during those 3 years a witch stole the ashes of Kikyo and resurrected her in order to steal the dead priestess's power. But she needed one key component. Her soul, which was now inside Kagome. The witch somehow manages to kidnap Kagome and ripped her soul from her body and gave it to Kikyo. Fully resurrected Kikyo kills the witch and spots Inuyasha, and thinking he betrayed her fifty years prior the two fought."

Here Koenma paused as if to recollect his thoughts. "Kagome, although without a soul, fights to survive and summons her souls back to her. Kikyo realizing what happens flees with the half that she has, although Kagome manages to get more than half back. Kikyo realizes what truly happens and dedicates her second life to killing Naraku and bringing Inuyasha to hell with her. Once Inuyasha realizes the truth he promises to always protect Kikyo, for he still loved her. This broke Kagome's heart for she was starting to fall for the hanyou. For three years they struggled. Meeting tragic victims of the jewel powers, gathering shards, fighting Naraku, and getting their hearts broken. For the hanyou did occasionally show affection towards Kagome but most of the time he spent insulting her, comparing her to Kikyo, and running off to be with said priestess. Finally the final battle for the jewel was upon them, they were joined in battle by Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru, and Kagome's unofficial love interest, Kouga."

"Her what?" Yusuke asked suddenly forgetting Koenma's earlier anger at being interrupted.

"Love interest. She thought of him no more than a friend, although he continued to court her, proclaiming she was his woman and that he would come to get her once Naraku was dead. Anyway, the final battle came and Naraku was killed. Kagome, being the only one able to purify the jewel so that a wish could be made on it, was the one to finally kill the evil hanyou. Now the jewel was complete and she could finally live happily with her hanyou love, Inuyasha. But their love was to never be. He betrayed her. Him and the dead priestess Kikyo attacked Kagome and killed their companions while they were alone. Hurt and heartbroken, Kagome used the last of her strength to kill the pair. With her friends and love dead Kagome simply didn't have the will to live and let her wounds and exhaustion take her out. But fate would have it that she died in feudal Japan but she was reborn back in her time with no recollection what had happened or any lingering remarks, except the jewel. The jewel was once again buried deep within her body. And that's why father didn't want you around her so you want attract your enemies too her and have the jewel discovered. And that's why she's so important."

The detectives were dumbfounded. To think their sweet, innocent, sometimes violent towards Yusuke, Kagome, was a powerful priestess with a tragic past.

"Is that all? You idiot!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly stragithening up. "If you're stupid enough to think I'd endanger Kagome and then not be able to protect you deserve to have the shit shaken out of you."

"No demon would dare approach her. Only weaklings need tools to become stronger." Hiei said as he placed a hand on his sword.

"I never would have guessed. She seemed so normal." Kurama stated more to himself than anyone.

"I'm hungry." Kuwabara said as he scratched his stomach.

"Me too. Does Kagome know how to cook?" Yusuke asked himself. "One way to find out."

"Don't go making her mad Urameshi she's just going to hit you again." Kuwabara argued as he began to follow Yusuke out the door.

"You won't go mentioning this to her will you?" Koenma asked after studying their faces with a smile.

"What for? She's perfectly happy not knowing." Kurama answered with a quirked eyebrow.

"You don't think any different of her now that you know her story?"

"Why should we? Same old Kagome on top different layers under. She'd still hit me if I looked under her skirt with or without knowing her past." Yusuke answered with a flip of his hand as they all left the office.

"And you were worried." Koenma said in Kagome's voice as she lifted the real Koenma from under the desk, his mouth gagged and his arms and legs hogtied behind his back.

"Was this all really necessary?" Koenma asked as Gumer took the gag out of his mouth.

"Probably not, but where's the fun in that?" Kagome asked as she took her regular form, the one of Lady no Tama.

"Can you get out of my office now?" Koenma said angrily now that he was free.

"Oh little cousin, what's the big rush. Trying to get rid of me already?" Kagome gushed as she grabbed Koenma and cuddled him.

"Let me go, I'll do whatever you want."

"Really. Then I want a location."

"Location to what?" Koenma asked suspiciously as she put him down.

"You know where? This is spirit world. World of the spirits. I want to see them again. It has been over 506 years since last we talked."


	7. Chp 7 The Twins

A/N: Guess what? I found my twin…and this chapter update is for her: The Insane Imortal Dragon. Give her a hand folks…she's just as crazy as I am.

* * *

**Chp. 7 The Twins

* * *

**

"Gumer?" Kagome called out to the sleeping demon.

Said demon groaned and turned over.

"Gumer, wake up?"

"Mmmm…want to." Gumer mumbled in his sleep.

"Hey! Wake up fur ball!" Kagome yelled angrily as she plucked the demon in the head with her finger.

"What's going on?" Gumer yelled in fright as he sprung up.

"Gumer? What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"YOU MEAN YOU WOKE ME UP TO ASK ME WHAT I'M DOING!" Gumer yelled angrily, but then he remembered that he was merely a small furry creature and she had all the power. "I mean…sleeping, baby."

"In my underwear draw?"

"……yes? Where else am I'm suppose to sleep? You told me I couldn't sleep in your bed anymore."

"That's because I woke up with you inside my shirt."

"…I got cold."

"Just…just get out." She sighed as she picked him up by the tail and dropped him onto the floor.

"Hey, baby, what time is it?" Gumer asked mid yawn as he stretched, "Where you going? Why are you wet?"

"It's 8:00 in the morning and it's time for most normal people to get up, and I just got out the shower." She told him as she filtered out the necessary clothing and holding the towel around herself tighter.

"I'm not stupid, we heard the water. Now what about breakfast we've been…wait, when did you get a tattoo." The voice didn't belong to Gumer, and in her surprise her towel slipped. Luckily, she was facing away from the door.

"YUSUKE!" she screamed, "What the yell are you doing in my house?" Jumping into her closet, she glared angrily at him. Gumer had disappeared from view.

"I…I don't…remember." He told her as he stared wide-eyed after her, but he shook himself out of his stupor. "Is that a tattoo of a spider on your back?"

"Get out!"

"Alright…when's breakfast going to be…?"

"Get the hell out!" she screamed again, this time throwing a shoe.

"Fine…" he yelled in return backing out the door, nut before he closed it all the way he stuck his head back in with a big grin on his face. "A towel looks nice on you."

"Get out!"

"Alright, fine, I'll leave. But it was a compliment." Then he slammed the door as a boot flew at him.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed through the closed door.

"Breakfast is going to be a while longer." Yusuke told his companions as he rejoined them in Kagome's living room.

"Are you sure Kagome said it's alright to come?" Kurama asked as he flipped through a magazine.

"No, but its Kagome…so who cares."

Just as he said this, Kuwabara sprung up off the couch and ran for the door.

"What the hell is your pro….OH MY GOD WHO GAVE YOU A SWORD!" the last part was directed at Kagome who, dressed in a robe and spitting fire, came down the hall with a katana in her head.

"Don't move." She told them quietly.

"Open the door Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled hopping over the couch just as Kagome swung the sword at him.

"I can't! It's stuck!" Kuwabara yelled frantically as he pulled and twisted on the doorknob.

"No on…leaves this apartment…uncasrated." She whispered, as she slowly circled the couch with the eye of a predator.

This set Kurama into motion. Rushing to the door, he shoved Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the way and unlocked the door. Running out the door he closed it behind him.

"What the fuc…KURAMA OPEN THE DOOR!" Kuwabara yelled hysterically as he tugged on the door. "HERE SHE COMES!"

"Kagome! No! Bad Kagome! You kill me…I swear…I'll kill you back!" Yusuke just as Kagome leapt into the air, heading straight for them, but luckily, Kurama is a friend and opened the door again. Kuwabara was out first and just barely managed to close the door after Yusuke fell out.

"I bet that sword wasn't even re…"Yusuke began only to be silenced as said sword punctured the door.

"Maybe we should ask before coming over next time?" Kuwabara asked, staring as she pulled the sword back onto her side.

"What? And miss the fun of running for our lives?" Kurama added with a smile as the adrenaline left his body.

"Who the hell gave her a fucking sword anyway?" Yusuke muttered just before the door swung open.

"Give it to me." Kagome seethed at him.

"Give you what?"

"The key you used to get into my house." She sighed angrily.

At this, Yusuke's faced reddened and he looked away as he dug into his pocket. "Umm…it's not technically…a key." He mumbled as he pulled out a switch blade.

"Get. The hell. Away. From my door." She growled softly as she stepped back into her apartment, and for a brief second they all had a clear view of Hiei, sitting at a table, with a plate and fork in front of him. Seeing them look at him, he smiled smugly.

"Hey!" Yusuke began angrily, but the door had been slammed before he could say another word.

* * *

"You know I could have been starving, and you wouldn't feed me. What if I had died? Huh? Then how would that have made you feel? If I had died? You would be crying and upset. Oh! The great, strong, handsome, gorgeous hunk Yusuke is dead and it's all my fault! Boo hoo!" Yusuke had been ranting about this ever since he came home and found Kagome cleaning. He would have stopped a while ago, but his ranting made her laugh, so he kept at it.

"You three broke into my house while I was in the shower." She laughed as she wiped a table down. "What else did you expect me to do?"

"Feed me damnit! And then I look, and you're feeding Hiei! What the hell was up with that?"

"I had calmed down by the time I found out he was there, so I fed them."

"Them! Who the hell is them?"

"Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They came back and _asked_ if they could have something to eat."

"Those double crossers! I thought something was up when they ditched me."

"Yeah, well they came back for breakfast."

"Sons-of-bitches!" Yusuke growled angrily.

"Your lost…if you would have came back I would've fed you too."

"Really?"

"Of course. I would never let the great, strong, handsome, gorgeous hunk Yusuke Urameshi go hungry if he asked me for food." She crooned as she plopped herself down on the couch beside him and fawned over him.

"Uhh…HEY!" he yelled abruptly as he stood up so suddenly that she fell to the floor. "You…umm…you want to go get an ice cream."

"Okay…sure." She said slowly in confusion.

"Great! Let's go!" he said hurriedly as he left her on the floor and rushed out the door.

"Idjit." She muttered as she pulled herself up.

* * *

The ice cream date that Yusuke had in mind didn't quite turn out the way he wanted. Who should pop up and ruin it? Every damn body. Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and just for the ice cream, Hiei.

"Sons-of-bitches!" he growled into his ice cream, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"We love you too, Yusuke." Botan said with a smile, no one seemed to notice how she tensed or reacted whenever Kagome came near or spoke. Kagome, found it funny.

And she didn't care if they thought if she was crazy or not, she laughed aloud at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Yusuke yelled.

"What? Can't I laugh without you ridiculing me?" she snapped back.

"There's nothing wrong with you laughing, infact, its great when you laugh, but not random laughing for no reason! You psycho!"

The others stepped to the side, waiting for the onslaught of insults they knew were about to spring back and forth, but just as Kagome opened her mouth, she began to ring.

"Hold my ice cream?" she asked of Yusuke.

"What? No!"

"Please?" she asked again, giving him the sweet eyes.

"Fine!" he barked as he rolled his eyes and took the ice cream from her hands.

"See, that's why I keep you around." She said with a smile as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Talk to me…oh hey Souta, could you hold on a sec?" Smiling sweetly at her friends, she covered the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand. "I have to take this." she said in a sort of apology. Walking off, she put the phone back up to her ear, looking over her shoulder every now and then to see if they were listening.

"You are going to bust a vessel in your head if you strain anymore." Hiei commented, looking at Yusuke, who, was trying his hardest to hear both sides of Kagome's conversation, but even with his demon hearing he couldn't get a snip of a word.

"You should ask her out before that Souta guy does." Kuwabara offered with a serious face.

"What makes you think that?" Yusuke asked, turning to face him.

"Did you even know she had a cell phone? Souta did."

"I did ask her out to an ice cream date, BUT, some people had to impose themselves on us."

"You were walking ahead of her. It was not obvious that you two were on a date." Kurama spoke up from his ice cream.

"Does she even know it's a date?" Botan asked.

"She has no clue." Yusuke answered hopelessly.

"Hey guys." Kagome beamed as she rejoined them. "Listen…something just came up…and I…have to go meet an old friend of mine. I'll catch you guys later."

"What about your ice cream?" Yusuke called after her, with a hint of desperation.

"Umm…you can have it." She answered briefly.

"I'll take that." Hiei said as he swiped the ice cream from Yusuke's loose grip.

"Where you going?"

"I told you. I'm going to meet an old friend of mine." She called as she began to jog.

"Hey!" Yusuke called again, getting angry. "I'm not through with you! Is it that Souta guy?"

"Shove it up your ass, Urameshi!" She called out last before disappearing around the corner.

"Smooth one, detective." A deep, feminine voice spoke up from behind them.

Spinning on their heels, they came face to faces, with Lady no Tama.

Botan couldn't take it. It was hard enough already not to show respect when she was in disguise, but with her standing here out in the open, it was too much to bear. "My Lady." Botan gushed as she fell to the ground and bowed.

"You go overboard with the bowing, Reaper." Lady No Tama said with a shake of her head. "Get up."

"Yes ma'am." Botan apologized as she got to her feet, avoiding eye contact with her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tama?" Yusuke growled angrily.

"Watching you make an ass of yourself."

"Beg you pardon, my Lady, we are merely curious as to why you're following us." Kurama intercepted smoothly.

"I'm curious, bored, and powerful…so I'll tag along for a while. See how great the spirit detectives are. First observation: the so-called leader, sucks when it comes to women."

"I'm right here, you hag! I can hear you!"

"…and he's very disrespectful." No Tama continued, ignoring Yusuke.

"Hey, Tama! No one wants you here, quit following us, and go back to the demon world where you belong." Yusuke snapped angrily.

"Yusuke, please!" Botan warned with an anxious look.

"Don't fret yourself Botan," she said with a smile pointed in Yusuke's direction, "Now detective, why do I belong in makai?"

"Because you're a…"

"Demon?" she finished for him. "Funny…then that would mean you belong there too. And from I remember from your file…"

"My Lady." Botan cut in, followed by a bow as she made eye contact.

"Oh…he doesn't know."

"Know what? Tell me damnit! Gahh! I don't even know you and I hate you!"

At this, both Lady No Tama and Botan exchanged looks, which ended in secret, knowing smiles.

"Why are you friends with him? He is unpleasant." She directed towards the silent team members.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Hiei spoke up.

"Guess it's one of those things I'll have to figure out about you…" she said aloud to herself.

"What's there to figure out…there's nothing to figure out; I'm just a likeable guy." Yusuke blurted out, getting laughter from his friend, including Hiei and Kurama. "What the hell is so funny?"

* * *

They had been following her all day. Tailing her, stalking her. So when she found them in her apartment when she went home, she wasn't surprised.

They were tall and lanky. With beautiful features. Twins. A boy and girl. Red eyed and black haired with natural silver streaks. They wore purple and black modernized, kimono-like pant suits; the boy's masculine despite them being similar. The boy's hair was short where the girl's was in a long ponytail, and both their bangs covered their right eyes. They whole beings screamed perfection, and they had Gumer tied and gagged to a rope that hung from the ceiling fan, luckily for him, it was off. So she ignored him.

"My Lady No Tama." The girl said with great respect as she placed a fist over her heart and fell to her knees.

"Mother." The boy said in a similar fashion.

Kagome was shocked speechless, but she kept a stoic mask onto her face.

"State your business." She told them emotionlessly.

"Mother…we've searched for you for five centuries…" The girl began, not looking up from her kneeling position.

"…Enma wasn't the only one greatly affected by your power when you died those years ago…" the boy continued.

"…we were but children when it happened…"

"…we had been attacked by ignorant humans…"

"…when your power saved us and killed them…"

"…you gifted us with comprehension and power…"

"…unlike Enma, we truly got the reason for your pain and suffering…"

"…we understood your hatred, anger, and vengeance…"

"…it filled us. We had to find you…"

"…to release you and fulfill your true desire."

"Which would be?" Kagome tested them, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Destruction of the three realms and vengeance for your betrayal. The humans, the dead, and the demons. We will escort you to the center of all realms where your plan can be put into action." They said in unison as they finally looked up at her with pure loyalty and adoration on their faces. "We will follow you to the end, our Lady No Tama, our mother."

* * *

**BrieZee**: Short, but, atleast I updated. 


	8. chp 8 Family Time

**IMPORTANT/FUTURE OF STORY: **

Lately, I have been thinking of **discontinuing** my **fics. **

I just haven't been in a writing mood lately. Every time I start, I get discouraged and sidetracked. I'm either using my time for my artwork, or I'm working on my original stories, and I find myself just wanting to stop fanficiton.

At first I was just planning of going on a hiatus, but the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of just stopping. But I will not be deleting my stories off the site or off my computer, for I may comeback one day. But until then...it was nice writing for you.

_Courtney _

**

* * *

**

**Chp. 8 Family Time**

**

* * *

**

They weren't bad kids, just a little misguided.

This is the conclusion that Kagome came up with as soon as the twins stopped their pledge. Misguided by her anger at her death. She felt the guilt rise and hid it behind a smile. She had corrupted the kids, but she would make it up to them. She wouldn't destroy the three world's like they were hell bent on, but she wouldn't outright deny them. She would gradually break it to them that she wasn't angry anymore.

They were good kids, just confused.

They looked no older than 8 or 9, but the way they held themselves and spoke made them seem their actual ages. They were creepy, but she took that as her fault too. They called her mother, they devoted themselves to her, they wanted to destroy the universe, but no one's perfect, and they had waited for her for over 500 years. She couldn't turn them away. So after their pledge to her, she had smiled sweetly, told them that it wasn't time, and they had accepted it without question. They now currently occupied her couch, watching cartoons and eating poptarts.

"What are you going to do about them?" Gumer asked as he bounded onto the counter next to her.

"Don't know. I guess…I don't know…I'll try to do right by them."

"What about the detectives? You know how they randomly pop up whenever. What if they pop up while your illegitimate children are here?

"Haven't thought about that…they do scream '_Demon Children'_ don't they?" Absentmindedly scratching Gumer behind the ears, Kagome observed the kids as they stared at the cartoons as if in a trance.

"Hey, come here." Kagome called out, and a second later they were standing at attention next to her.

"What is your wish mother?" The girl asked in her monotone voice, her face void of any emotion.

"Is it time?" the boy asked.

"No." Kagome stated simply before placing a hand on both their heads.

They seemed to swell with masked pride at her touch, and she smiled at them as she concentrated, then she blew on them. The effect seemed to look as if she had blown away their whole visage, which was blown away like dust in the wind. In its wake stood two bewildered human children. They're eyes were warm chocolate, their hair a muddy brown, and skin the color of caramel. The boy's hair sat in a curly mop on top of his head, while the girl's wore two pigtails. Their clothing had also been changed to that of simple children's clothes. There was nothing demon about them anymore.

"Aww, look at them!" Gumer cooed from his new position around Kagome's shoulders as he looked at the twins with a genuine smile. "The creepy little munchkins look halfway adorable. Bless their little black hearts. Now all they need now are souls and they'll look like the real deals. Look at them, with their little dead doll eyes. Creepy bastards."

"Gumer!" Kagome snapped as she plucked the furry demon in the head. "Watch how you speak to them."

"I'm just calling them like I see them, baby." Gumer replied as he rubbed his sore head, "And why you hit so hard? I think I have internal bleeding."

"Why have you degraded us?" The boy asked as he shared a glance with his sister.

"Have we displeased you?" the girl asked with slight worry on her face as she absentmindedly pulled on her plaits.

"No, not at all." Kagome answered quickly. "It's just that…we are in the human world, and we need to blend in."

"But you've taken our powers." The boy continued.

"No, just shut them away, they lay dormant within you. You've waited for me for 500 years, you should know that there are some humans that can feel or sense a demon's presence."

"Oh, forgive us mother but we've only just arrived here to this world. For the past 5 centuries, we've laid dormant between the three worlds. We knew not which one you would surface in."

"Dedicated little twerps aren't they?" Gumer mumbled.

"Right, well here, most humans do not know about demons. So we stay in hiding. Understand?"

"Yes, mother." They recited.

"Good, now…what are your names?"

The question seemed to surprise them for they glanced at each other with widened eyes.

"My name is Odi." The boy answered first before nodding to his sister.

"And my name is Cali." She answered after a slight pause.

"Great." Kagome exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands and smile pleasantly at the children, "and my name is Kagome."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you're moving?" Yusuke yelled angrily, his voice causing several people stop in their tracks and pay attention. He ignored them as he kept his angry eyes on the girl who had caused him to pop veins in his neck. 

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm moving." Kagome recited to him with a sigh as she set the heavy box down in the back of the moving truck.

"And why the hell would you need to be doing that?" Not giving Kagome's ears a rest, Yusuke bounded up the stairs behind her.

"My apartment's too small, I need a bigger one."

"A bigger one? A bigger one! You're just one person, how much damn room do you need?"

"Well," Kagome started as she stopped and turned to look at him. "You haven't been around lately, so you don't know about…"

"Where too, mother?" a young voice interrupted her as Odi and Cali came up to them with boxes in their arm.

"Just lay them by the truck." Kagome instructed to them with a smile.

"Mother?" Yusuke voiced as the children continued pass them. "I haven't been gone that damn long, Kagome! What's going on?"

"It's going to be great having you at home, Kagome. I cleaned out your room and everything just like you like it." Whilst Yusuke had been about to yell about Kagome's infidelity, a large, broad-shouldered, brown haired stranger had walked pass, also carrying boxes and addressing Kagome on friendly terms.

As the boy passed without a glance his way, Yusuke stared scandalously behind him, and without turning towards Kagome, began to follow the boy out. "And who the _hell_ is that?"

"Being a bit nosy aren't we?" Kagome intervened as she grabbed Yusuke's hand a jumped into his path.

"Been a bit busy have we?" he retorted back at her.

"You know…" Kagome began with a huff, "you need to get laid, because all that built up tension you have makes you a very unpleasant asshole. Go out and get a girlfriend or something."

"I don't want a girlfriend." He told her quietly, as he looked her dead in the eye.

She smiled. "A boyfriend maybe?"

To her surprise, he laughed. "You know, Kagome? Sometimes I just want to…" fading off, Yusuke wrapped his hands around an invisible person's neck and squeezed the life out of it venomously, and then easing up, he began shaking it vigorously.

Kagome watched this open display of violence with mixed emotions: amusement, concern, and confusion.

"Yusuke," she called as she placed a comforting hand on his, "It's not okay to go around strangling invisible people, and we're going to get you the help you need. Ritalin may be necessary." Giving his hand a quick squeeze to let him know that she cared, Kagome walked off towards her apartment to finish packing.

Yusuke stood frozen to his spot, not sure what to make of the situation or what emotion to feel. He decided on anger. "I'm not through with you yet!" he yelled and making a move to follow her, he found out anger was the right emotion to be feeling, for just as he turned to follow her, his communicator went off.

Perfect timing, now he truly had something to vent his anger out on now. Invisible people were good stress relievers, but there were only so many you could catch at the right time.

* * *

"That's the last of it!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she hopped into the passenger side of the truck with Sota at the wheel. 

"Great, so what do you want to do now? Take this straight to the storage shelter and then home, or get something to eat first?"

"Let's get some ice cream, then take this to storage, then finally home, by then we'll be good and hungry and ready for some of mom's cooking. I've missed it so much."

"Ice cream it is then." Sota agreed as he started up the truck.

"Mother?" Cali asked from the backseat.

Kagome turned to look at her curiously.

"What is I Scream?" Odi finished for her.

"Its _ice cream_ and it's a delicious cold treat that humans, and most demons, tend to enjoy on regular bases."

"Is it like the poptart?" Cali asked with a shy hint of eagerness.

"It's _better_ than the pop tart. Compared to this, the poptart is trash."

Two, miniscule, identical smiles blossomed onto their faces, and they both said in unison: "Then we would like to have this ice cream too, mother."

"Okay, Kagome, what's the deal with the mutants in the backseat, they are seriously creeping me out."

"Why do people keep saying that? They're not creepy, you're not creepy." The last was directed at the children, who didn't seem affected by the comments anyway.

"They're not mutants either." Kagome grumbled as she righted herself in her seat again, arms across her chest. "They just need love and affection, and to be treated like ordinary kids."

"We are not ordinary." Cali stated.

"We are mere tools for your use." Odi continued.

"We are not ordinary human children."

"We are demons of your making, and we will be destroyers of worlds."

"Along side you mother."

"We are dispensable."

"You are children of the corn." Gumer stated, as he materialized on the dashboard.

"Whoa, was it that?" Sota yelled in alarm as he barely managed to keep the truck from swerving into oncoming traffic at the sight Gumer's appearance.

"This is Gumer, he's a demon I transformed into…whatever the hell he is. _He's_ the mutant." Rounding on the twins in anger, she ignored how they quaked and shrank away from the anger in her aura. "And you are not tools! You are children! Demon children, but children nonetheless! You are not dispensable! Stop thinking so little of yourselves!"

"Yes mother." Odi answered her automatically, with wide eyes and a small nod of his head.

"Good, now when we get to the ice cream parlor I'm going to get the biggest bowl they have and load it up with every kind of ice cream. This being your first time with it, I'm going to make sure you find a favorite kind and get you hooked on the stuff, won't that be fun!" Kagome squealed in delight at the adorable picture she got in her head of her and two messy faced twins devouring a mountain of ice cream.

"My Ladies a bit bipolar." Gumer muttered to Sota who smiled in return.

"She's always been." Sota whispered back.

"I can hear you both." Kagome whispered at them both.

* * *

"What the fuck is this shit!" Yusuke and the others had just returned from a short mission and had been enjoying a little stroll when Yusuke just so happened to look up and across the street into the ice cream parlor and saw, to his utmost horror, Kagome, the two kids, and that _guy_, sitting in a booth together. He wouldn't have thought too much of it, besides the fact that Kagome was moving in with the soon-to-be-dead bastard, but she was smiling at him. 

Smiling…at another guy…the way she never smiled at him. She never looked that happy when he was around. She never smiled at him with such adoration, and she never took him to get no ice cream. But this guy popped up while he was away on a mission and stolen all of it from him.

He'd show him, he'd pulverize his face, and then he'd love to see how much Kagome smiled at his grotesque mug then. He took a step towards them, but a laugh from Kagome stopped him.

"Yusuke." He heard Kuwabara call out warningly to him.

Yusuke ignored him, because he was fighting the inter-turmoil within his head. He could beat up this new guy and chase him away like he did any other guy interested in Kagome, or he could leave them alone. Kagome had never smiled at any of those other guys in this way either. She never looked so happy. The guy was pretty joyful too. They loved one another; that he could tell. Kagome was in love, and it wasn't with him. The thought drove him crazy, he felt like killing something, and since Kagome's happiness was more important than his, he turned away from them, then froze again.

He wasn't done yet, he was never the guy to sit back and let things go. He was a doer, he made things happen. He still had a chance, he could get rid of the guy and take Kagome as his, and once she realized how he felt about him, she would gladly love him in return.

He smiled in satisfaction and turned back towards them, but again he stopped.

He didn't know what to do, he was confused, and he was getting angry! "Damnit!" he yelled in frustration as he stormed past his companions and down the sidewalk.

"The detective is like a woman with his emotions." Hiei noted boredly as they watched Yusuke speak into his communicator angrily before smashing it against the wall, breaking it into pieces and damaging his hands while at it.

"I've never known women to break their hands by punching walls in fits of rage." Kurama added with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I meant by how he displays them so openly."

"What? He should bottle them up like you?" Kuwabara asked.

"That would benefit him."

"That would be a tumor in 3 years. Good luck with that."

* * *

"Aww! They're even less freakish when they're asleep." Gumer gushed from around Kagome's leg, as she sand Sota each carried a sleeping twin up the shrine steps. 

"Shut it, before I turn you into a rat." Kagome hissed threatenly as she shook him off her leg.

After eating ice cream, the four of them, plus Gumer, had taken the truck to the storage center and used up all their ice cream energy on unloading the truck, by the time they had gotten done, the twins were tired out.

"Hey, Kagome," Sota asked as they finally reached the landing of the shrine grounds.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy? At the apartments, you were talking to him and he looked pretty upset, who was that?"

"No one, just a friend of mine. His name's Yusuke."

"Friend, as in _boyfriend_?" Sota asked with a smile as they reached the door and he fumbled with his keys, along with trying to hold Cali upon his shoulder.

"No!" Kagome laughed as she took Cali from him so he could open the door. "He's too thick minded to think of me in that way and I'm not interested in love at the moment. But he does think he owns me though. What about you? Are they're any girls coming up here pretending to be interested in the shrine."

Sota didn't even blush as he turned towards his sister and smiled wolfishly. "Plenty!" Just then, the door swung open and their mother stood at the door, eyes glued to the sleeping children.

"Kagome…" she said after a pause. "You've been busy!"

"Mom!"

"Kagome!"

Sota laughed.

"Sota!" Mom reprimanded him.

"Mom!" Kagome tried again.

"Gumer!" Gumer added as he materialized on Sota's head.

"A squirrel too, Kagome?"

* * *

After the initial shock of their meeting. The happy family had gone in and had a nice supper, minus too children, who were immediately sent to bed by their new grandmother. 

During supper, they had talked and joked and played around. Talking about mother's slightly plumper figure, to grandpa's wrinkles, to Sota's and his fan girls, and finally to Kagome, her two kids, and the boy at the apartments.

"What do you mean you're not interested in love?" mother asked in shock.

"I'm just not. Even though what happened between me and Inuyasha was centuries ago, its sill fresh on my mind."

"We fell asleep!" Odi commented from the stairway as he rubbed his eyes and made his way over to Kagome, flanked by Cali.

"Is it time?" Cali asked innocently as she stopped shortly behind her brother.

"Not yet, are you hungry?"

Looking to her brother for confirmation, Cali nodded her head.

"Don't get up, Kagome. I'll fix it." Mother offered with a smile as she hopped, or grunted, up from her seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now about this boy, Kagome." Grandpa mumbled, looking at her with a reproachful look. "Have you gone and gotten yourself involved with another demon.

"How'd you guess? Him _and_ his friends are demons, well except one. But they're all demons, good job grandpa."

"Now Kagome. You should know better than to go off and get hooked up with more demons now that I want some jello."

"Jello? What are you…Sota?" Looking to Sota for an explanation.

"Alzheimer's." Sota explained simply with a shake of his head.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just want jello, and a porkchop! Bring me a porkchop woman!"

"Coming grandpa." Was his reply.

"The old one doesn't speak coherently." Odi said bluntly.

"He never did." Kagome whispered to him.

"He doesn't have it this bad; he just uses it as an excuse to act out." Sota told them with a suspicious glance towards his grandpa, who was currently ordering his mother to chew the porkchop up good for him.

"Have a seat." Kagome said to the children as her mother came in with two plates in her hand and no porkchops.

"Here you go dears." Mother said pleasantly as she sat the plates in front of them before taking her seat again, ignoring how grandpa glared at her.

"And where the hell is my porkchop and jello."

"You ate it." She answered sweetly.

"Oh. It was good. Best one you've made in a while."

"Now, Kagome, about these friends of yours. These demon friends. Do they know about _you_?"

"No, but I'm going to break it to them slowly."

"Oh?" Mother asked interested.

"Yes, I'm going to have an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm going to have an accident where they're going to be, but all they're going to do is watch and be helpless."


End file.
